Der schwarze Panther
by Skar Aron
Summary: Ein grausamer Mord erschüttert London, dem schon vier in anderen Städten vorausgegangen sind, ein Detective, der es tatsächlich mit Sherlock aufnehmen kann und eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zu einem Fall, der immer noch nicht geklärt ist. Sherlock/OC
1. Die Frau in Rot

_**Authors Note: **__Mir gehören keine der Figuren aus den Sherlock Filmen, nur die Handlung und Det. McKenzie, Aiden, der schwarze Panther und der Mörder sind meine Erfindung. Die Story hat im Moment das Rating T, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin wie die Geschichte noch so weiter geht._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich über Reviews._

_**Die Frau in rot **_

Sherlock Holmes fläzte auf dem Sofa, während er versuchte sich auszumalen, wie schön es doch wäre wieder einen Fall bearbeiten zu können. Seit Wochen war nichts annähernd Interessantes geschehen und so hatte er sich die Zeit anders vertreiben müssen, aber wie wir den guten Sherlock kennen, greift er nicht einfach zu einem Buch oder zur Fernsteuerung, nein, er tut einfach nichts und hat auch den ganzen Tag nicht vor etwas zu tun. Die Zeitungen waren schon längst uninteressant geworden und das Internet brachte auch nichts Aufregendes, eine Tatsache, die ihn zu Tode langweilte. Mittlerweile spielte er auch schon mit dem Gedanken, nach Schottland zu fahren, da dort gerade an einem Mordfall ermittelt wurde, und diese Stümper es wohl nie alleine auf die Reihe bekommen würden. Oft genug war er kurz davor gewesen, sein Zeug zu packen und in den nächstbesten Zug zu steigen und weit nach Schottland hinauf nach Inverness zu fahren. Ein Zugausweis würde schon nicht zu viel kosten und wenn doch, dann schuldete ihm der Kartenverkäufer eh noch einen Gefallen.

Auf kurze Sicht gesehen, hätte es Watson sehr gefallen, wenn sein guter, aber nervtötender Freund dorthin gefahren wäre, aber auf lange Sicht, wäre das reiner Blödsinn gewesen, denn wie durch ein Wunder musste er nicht zu dem Mord kommen, der Mord kam zu ihm.

Am 30. September in aller Frühe kam eine Meldung herein, dass eine Leiche bestialisch zugerichtet in einem lehrstehenden Warenhaus gefunden worden war. Aber diese Nachricht hatte Holmes noch nicht erreicht. Er saß immer noch im Morgenmantel auf dem Sessel vor dem Fernseher und sah sich irgendwelche stumpfsinnigen Sendungen an, über die er sich köstlich aufregen konnte.

Worüber er sich noch mehr aufregte, war, dass er die vier Morde nicht aufklären konnte. Nein, er steckte zuhause und hatte nichts zu tun, bis zu diesem schicksalhaften 30. September.

Das Handy klingelte um etwa sechs Uhr morgens. Sherlock Holmes war zu dieser Zeit schon wach, besser gesagt noch wach, und griff deshalb vergleichsweise langsam zu dem Telefon und ging rann.

„Sherlock Holmes.", er klang müde und gelangweilt.

„Hier ist Lestrade. Holmes schälen Sie sich aus dem Bett, oder wo auch immer Sie gerade stecken und kommen Sie so schnell Sie können in die Warkstone Avenue 133 bis 137. Es ist dringend. Es handelt sich um Mord.", erklärte Lestrade nüchtern.

Holmes war sofort hellwach und seine Stimmung hob sich Etagen, wenn man es auf einer Skala von 0-10, wobei 10 höchste Begeisterung ist, betrachtet, dann war er gerade von -3 auf +15 gestiegen.

Er sprang in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf und antwortete voller Enthusiasmus: „Natürlich, Lestrade, ich bin sofort da, schneller als sie das Ave Maria beten können!"

Er legte auf, ohne den Inspektor zu Wort kommen zu lassen und stürmte zur Tür von Watsons Zimmer. Er hämmerte lautstark dagegen und rief vorfreudig: „John! John stehen Sie auf! Es gibt Arbeit! Jemand hat einen Mord begangen und wir wurden hinzugezogen! Na machen Sie schon, Sie Schlafmütze! Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

John öffnete verschlafen die Tür und sah ihn aus müden Augen an. Holmes grinste ihn Jungenhaft und überglücklich an: „Es gibt einen Mord, Watson! Einen Mord! Ist das nicht schön?" Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht und rüttelte ihn fröhlich an den Schultern, bevor er eine Pirouette vollführte und wild gestikulierend in sein Zimmer stürmte um sich anzuziehen.

Kaum eine Minute später stand er in voller Montur bereit zum Aufbruch vor der Wohnungstür und lief auf und ab, während er auf Watson wartete.

„Ein Mord, na endlich. Ich dachte schon hier würde niemand mehr irgendwem den Hals umdrehen! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, die Menschen in dieser Stadt wären zur Vernunft gekommen! Herrje, ist das schön. Ein waschechter Mord.", sagte er glücklich lächelnd und sah dann zu Watson, der immer noch verschlafen auf ihn zu trottete, „Was wäre das für eine Schande gewesen, wenn hier kein Verbrechen mehr stattgefunden hätte? Was wäre das für eine Verschwendung meines Genies gewesen? Finden Sie nicht auch, John, dass dieser Mord gerade zur rechten Zeit gekommen ist?"

Watson brummte zur Antwort und versuchte mit seinem Freund Schritt zu halten, während dieser durch die Wohnungstür dir Treppe hinunter und dem Haus auf die Straße stürmte und das nächste Taxi aufhielt.

Die Fahrt zur Warkstone Avenue verlief schweigend, wenn man Sherlocks Selbstgespräche nicht mitzählt, denn er stellte sich fortwährend Fragen, um welche Art von Mord es sich handeln könnte. Schließlich musste sogar John grinsen, aber aus dem Grund, dass er sich über seinen Freund amüsierte. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er nur auf so eine Nachricht gewartet hatte und es kaum erwarten konnte endlich am Tatort einzutreffen. Diese bubenhafte Freude darüber, erinnerte John an sich selbst, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, wenn es an der Zeit war die Weihnachtsgeschenke auszupacken. Nur, dass Sherlocks Geschenke um ein Tausendfaches grässlicher waren, als es diese doofen, selbst gestrickten Pullover seiner Großmutter je hätten werden können.

In der Warkstone Avenue angekommen warteten bereits Sergeant Donovan und Inspektor Lestrade auf die beiden.

Holmes sprang aus dem Taxi und überließ es Watson zu zahlen, wie eigentlich immer, aber heute war er nicht zu stoppen.

„Lestrade!", rief er und setzte eine gestellte ernste Miene auf, „Wo ist es passiert?"

„Dort drinnen. Ich zeige Ihnen den Weg.", sagte er und führte sie hinein. John lief hinter ihnen her, bis er sie eingeholt hatte.

„Es ist die Leiche einer Frau …", fing er besten Willens an, aber Holmes unterbrach ihn wüst: „Wenn ich da reingehen soll, darf ich keine Eindrücke von Ihnen bekommen, also halten Sie die Klappe."

„Ach ja, wie wir den Freak vermisst haben.", murrte Donovan unwillig. Wie immer, ließ sie ihre Abschätzung für Holmes alle um sie herum spüren.

Holmes ignorierte diese Bemerkung, ebenfalls wie immer, aber John schüttelte nur den Kopf und gestattete sich ein berechnendes Grinsen.

Lestrade war etwas verdattert, aber er kannte Holmes bereits lange genug, um zu wissen, dass man ihn nicht ernst nehmen und ihm stattdessen freie Hand in dem Fall geben sollte, wenn man auf ein schnelles Ende hoffte.

Der Raum in dem die Leiche lag, war relativ klein, verglichen mit den riesigen Produktionshallen, wie sie die unteren Stockwerke ausfüllten. Die Wände waren aus grauem Beton und wirkten einengend wie eine Gefängniszelle, aber das interessierte Sherlock im ersten Moment herzlich wenig.

Als er den Raum betrat schloss er kurz die Augen und atmete den süßlichen Geruch des Todes ein, der darin so dick hing, dass man ihn schon in Scheiben hätte schneiden können. Er entspannte sich völlig, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete und auf die Leiche hinabblickte. Es war eine Frau, wie Lestrade gesagt hatte, großgewachsen und schlank, mit schwarzen langen Locken, die regelmäßig gepflegt wurden, und manikürten Fingernägeln. Das dunkelgrüne Kostüm war offensichtlich von Harris Tweed.

_Wohlhabend._

Er schlug hinter Watson die Tür zu, um zu verhindern, dass er gestört würde.

Dann beugte er sich hinunter um sich die auf dem Rücken liegende Leiche genauer anzusehen. In der Innenseite der Tweedjacke standen die Initialen: M.E. und darunter das schlichte Wort Alba.

_Schottin._

_Zwischen 25 und 30 Jahren alt._

_Aus guten Verhältnissen._

_Reiche Eltern._

Er betrachtete den Ring an ihrem Finger. Es war ein schlichter Goldring, offensichtlich ein Ehering. Er war noch glänzend, aber nicht mehr wie neu.

_Etwa 5 Jahre verheiratet._

Sherlock zog ihn ab und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Er war innen genauso abgestumpft wie außen.

_Glücklich verheiratet oder verwitwet und trauert noch._

Erst jetzt sah er sich die Verletzungen an. Es waren offensichtlich Schnittwunden, besonders tiefe, die wahrscheinlich zum Tod geführt haben mussten. Die Kehle war durchgeschnitten worden und vermutlich postmortem wurden die anderen Wunden, hauptsächlich im Bauchbereich, hinzugefügt. Ihr Gesicht war verzerrt vor Schreck und die Augen waren aufgerissen.

_Todesangst._

_Schwielen an den Handgelenken – Gefesselt._

Er betrachtete die Hände. Zierlich.

_Fingernägel abgebrochen - Gefangen gewesen_

_Her geschleift worden. Fesseln hier abgenommen._

_Nicht hier getötet._

Er prüfte den Mantel.

_Trocken._

Dann die Innenseite.

_Feucht. Zugedeckt._

_Schlamm an den Schuhen –nicht ganz gehärtet– vor höchstens zwei Stunden hergebracht worden_

Plötzlich fielen ihm ihre Beine auf. Sie trug schwarze Pumps mit hohen Absätzen und einer war abgebrochen. Ihm fiel sofort auf, dass die Bruchstelle an der hinteren Seite glatt war.

_Angesägt - absichtlich stürzen lassen. _

Jetzt sah er sich in dem Raum um und bestätigte sich die Annahme, dass die Frau post mortem hierhergebracht worden war. Es war ein schlichter Raum mit kahlen Wänden und einem kalten Boden.

_Absichtlich gewählter Ort – neutral und karg – keine Hinweise auf Mörder – nur die Leiche zählt – Leiche im Mittelpunkt_

Diese Erkenntnisse erlange er in weniger als einer Minute und dabei wirkte er, als würde er nur planlos in der Gegend herum starren.

_Währenddessen unten an der Straße_

Donovan hielt an dem Absperrband Wache, was ihr eigentlich nicht passte, denn sie wähnte sich mit dieser Aufgabe unterfordert, obwohl sie alle Hände damit zu tun hatte, die Reporter, die hin und wieder wissen wollten, was hier vor sich ging, wegzuschicken. Donovan tischte denen dann irgendwelchen zweideutigen Mist auf und hoffte sie würden es ihr glauben, aber dann kam eine Frau in einem auffälligen roten Kostüm. Ihr Haar war zu einem strengen Knoten zurückgesteckt und alles in allem wirkte sie mit ihrer Frisur und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck diszipliniert, autoritär und hartnäckig.

Sally wappnete sich erneut eine allzu neugierige Reporterin abzuwehren, denn der Sergeant hielt sie für eine.

Die Frau kam immer näher und hielt geradeaus auf sie zu, ohne auch nur den Hauch von Unsicherheit zu zeigen oder nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem Weg abzuweichen.

„Verschwinden Sie hier! Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen!", fuhr Sally die Frau in rot barsch an und durchbohrte sie mit einem Blick, der Stahl zerschnitten hätte.

„Oh doch, ich glaube hier gibt es etwas für mich zu sehen!", entgegnete sie mit einer eiskalten Stimme, die Sally einen Schauder über den Rücken jagte. Ein einziger Blick von der Frau in rot schüchterte sie so ein, wie sie es noch nie gefühlt hatte. Sofort wollte sie ihr nachgeben und am liebsten weglaufen, aber sie riss sich zusammen und hielt ihren Blicken stand.

„Tatsächlich und wer sind Sie, dass Sie das hier wirklich etwas angeht?", fragte sie mit genau demselben barschen Ton wie zu vor.

Die Frau in rot bedachte sie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen und zog eine Dienstmarke hervor: „Detective Joanna McKenzie. Lassen Sie mich durch oder wollen Sie zuerst mit Ihrem Vorgesetzten sprechen?" Sie funkelte Donovan drakonisch an und schob ihre Marke wieder ein. Sally wurde sofort bewusst, wen sie hier gerade wegschicken hatte wollen und machte ihr sofort Platz. Sie setzte zu einer Entschuldigung an, aber Joanna schnitt ihr wüst das Wort ab: „Wo ist sie?"

„Da rein und die Treppe rauf. Soll ich Sie begleiten, Detective McKenzie?", fragte sie so höflich wie ihr nur möglich war.

„Ich brauche niemand der mich ankündigt. Bleiben Sie wo Sie sind, wo Sie mir nicht auf den Geist gehen können.", schnauzte sie unfreundlich, aber immer noch mit der Andeutung dieses arroganten Grinsens im Gesicht, welches ihr Donovan am liebsten rausgeschlagen hätte.

Detective McKenzie lachte sie innerlich für ihre Schwäche aus und konzentrierte sich schließlich wieder darauf, was sie oben sehen würde.

_Oben bei Holmes_

Während Holmes nach seinen Beobachtungen noch den Raum betrachtete, und die Tür wieder geöffnet hatte, sah er wie eine Frau im roten Kostüm die Treppe nach oben kam und sie war ihm vom ersten Augenblick an suspekt. Er konnte in ihren Gesichtszügen kein Bisschen über sie erfahren. Nichts aber auch gar nichts. Er konnte nicht in ihr lesen, wie in allen anderen.

Er beobachtete sie, wie sie die letzten Stufen nach oben stieg und schnurstracks auf ihn zu lief.

„Oh nein.", knurrte er, „Was sucht die verdammte Reporterin hier?"

„Sieht nach einer aus, was meinen Sie?", fragte Watson und verschränkte die Arme abwehrend vor dem Körper.

„Was sucht die hier?", fragte Sherlock so laut, dass es wohl die ganze Stadt mitbekommen hatte. Die Frau in rot fixierte ihn mit einem Blick, der getötet hätte und wandte sich an Lestrade, der einige Schritte vor ihr zurückwich und mit der Hand auf Holmes wies.

Sie ging direkt auf ihn zu und blieb mit in die Seiten gestemmten Händen vor ihn stehen: „Was zum Teufel treiben Sie da?" Ihre Stimme verriet ihre Wut, doch ihr Gesicht wirkte einfach nur noch einschüchternd.

Holmes empfand sie hingegen einfach nur als störenden Faktor, der dringend beseitigt werden musste.

„Ich führe Ermittlungen durch!", entgegnete er kühl und starrte ihr einfach nur angriffslustig in die Augen.

„Ja, genau, machen Sie ruhig weiter! Kontaminieren Sie meinen Tatort, wie es Ihnen beliebt! Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich hier schon am fünften Tatort stehen!", knurrte sie bösartig und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Oh und wieso stehen Sie hier schon zum fünften Mal? Ist das Ihre große Story?", fauchte er aggressiv.

„Nein, das ist mein Fall, Sie Volltrottel!", schnauzte sie und warf ihm beinahe ihre Dienstmarke ins Gesicht.

„Ach, dann sind Sie dieser inkompetente Idiot, den Scottland Yard auf den Fall angesetzt hat?", fragte er frei heraus. Aber anstatt die gewollte Wirkung zu erzielen, die Holmes vorhergesehen hatte, und zwar, dass sie ihm entweder eine wischen und dann von dem Tatort verwiesen oder einfach sofort davon stürmen würde, traf nichts davon ein. Ehrlich gesagt war Holmes so überrascht, dass ihm seine Gesichtszüge vollends entgleisten.

Detective McKenzie fing doch glatt an zu lachen.

„Sie glauben doch nicht tatsächlich, dass ich mich von Ihnen vertreiben lasse, nur weil sie versuchen mich mit so banalen Methoden zu provozieren?", sie wurde sofort wieder ernst, was Holmes noch mehr verblüffte, „Verschwinden Sie sofort von meinem Tatort oder reiße Ihnen den Arsch auf!"

Holmes war beeindruckt, aber noch nicht überzeugt. Er setzte an ihr klar zu machen, dass Drohungen bei ihm nicht funktionierten, aber sie fiel ihm gnadenlos ins Wort: „Halten Sie die Schnauze, Sie Clown! Ich weiß ja nicht, wer Sie sind oder was Sie hier tatsächlich suchen, aber ich will Ihnen jetzt mal eines sagen: Halten Sie mich nicht für dumm. Ich weiß mehr über Sie, als Sie denken. Vorerst einmal muss es reichen, dass ich weiß, dass Sie offensichtlich kein Polizist sind, geschweige denn ihr netter Freund da drüben, also sind Sie nach dem Ausschlussverfahren ein Zivilist, der hier verdammt noch mal nichts zu suchen hat, also schieben Sie Ihren hübschen Arsch hier raus, weil das nämlich mein Tatort, meine Leiche und mein Fall ist. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Holmes war baff, aber komischerweise, war er so überrascht, dass er doch glatt das Feld räumte ohne zu murren oder Probleme zu machen.

Als alle vor der Tür standen, knallte sie sie mit solcher Wucht zu, dass das Glas darin wackelte und zu bersten drohte.

„Das war unfassbar. Das war Wahnsinn!", platzte Watson hervor und wandte seinen Blick auf Sherlock, der sich immer noch nicht ganz gesammelt hatte.

„Woher zum Teufel weiß sie das?", fragte Holmes außer sich, „Was denkt die sich?" Das waren eindeutig rhetorische Fragen, also machte sich John nicht die Mühe darauf zu antworten.

Holmes rannte vor der Tür auf und ab, wie ein Tiger, den man zu lange in Gefangenschaft gehalten hat. Er konnte es schlichtweg nicht ertragen, dass ihn jemand von seinem Tatort verwiesen und damit Erfolg gehabt hatte. Aber schließlich blieb er stehen und sah durch das Glas an der Tür zu McKenzie.

Er beobachtete sie wie sie sich die Pumps auszog und in eine Ecke stellte und sich langsam die Nadeln aus den braunen Haaren zog. Sie schüttelte sie sich aus und begann mit ihren Untersuchungen. Sie zückte Block und Stift und schrieb sich alles auf, was sie herausfand. Holmes beobachtete sie ganz genau mit wachsendem Interesse an ihren Methoden.

Schließlich blickte sie abrupt auf und schrie: „Ruhe!"

„Aber wir haben doch gar nichts gesagt!", antwortete ihr Holmes verärgert. Sie hatte ihn

beim Nachdenken gestört.

„Sie haben gedacht, das reicht schon!", rief sie wütend, „Keiner rührt sich, keiner spricht, keiner denkt, keiner atmet! Haben Sie das verstanden? Ich muss nachdenken!"

„Sie erinnert mich an jemanden.", murmelte Watson belustigt.

„Ich sagte doch Ruhe!", brüllte sie, was Watson so sehr erschreckte, dass er heftig zusammenzuckte.

Nach einigen Minuten trat sie aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, steckte den Block und den Stift wieder ein und wandte sich an Holmes: „Was haben Sie herausgefunden?"

„Wieso sollte ich Ihnen so etwas verraten?", wollte er berechtigterweise wissen.

„Weil Ihnen genauso viel daran liegt, dass das Morden aufhört wie mir.", sagte sie ruhig und fixierte ihn mit einem fordernden Blick, „Ich kann Sie nicht leiden, Mr Holmes, aber Sie werden wohl mit mir zusammenarbeiten müssen, ob es Ihnen passt oder nicht, weil ich diesen Perversen fassen will. Fünf Frauen sind gestorben und ich kann mir denken, dass sogar Sie es verhindern wollen, dass daraus sechs werden. Liege ich da richtig?"

„Sie führen stichhaltige Argumente auf, aber trotz allem haben Sie mich beleidigt.", er war eingeschnappt und er wartete darauf, wie sie reagierte.

„Das haben Sie auch.", sagte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie wartete geduldig darauf, was er tat und beobachtete ihn genau.

John war beeindruckt. Zuerst hatte sie sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst mit ihm gefetzt und jetzt hatte sie ihm einen vorläufigen Waffenstillstand angeboten. Diese Frau war so launisch wie das Meer, oder ein besserer Vergleich, wie Sherlock Holmes selbst.

„Reiche Schottin zwischen 25 und 30 Jahren alt. Stammt aus guten Verhältnissen, war schon immer einen hohen Lebensstandard gewohnt, wegen den Eltern. Hat dann auch noch einen wohlhabenden Mann geheiratet und das vor ungefähr fünf Jahren. Die Ehe war glücklich, kein Betrug von beiden Seiten.

Sie wurde an den Handgelenken gefesselt und ist hier her geschleift worden. Die Fesseln wurden hier abgenommen, aber sie wurde nicht hier getötet.

Wir haben es mit einem Psychopathen zu tun. Sie hatte Todesangst und das hat der Mörder genossen, während er sie gefangen gehalten hat. Er hatte es auf sie abgesehen und hat sie absichtlich stolpern lassen. Die Leiche wurde auf festem Untergrund gelagert und mit dem Mantel zugedeckt, den er ihr dann später wieder angezogen hat. Sie ist vor höchstens zwei Stunden hergebracht worden. Der Täter wollte explizit auf die Leiche hinweisen, deswegen diese Halle.", erklärte er nüchtern.

„Nicht schlecht. Wirklich nicht schlecht, aber Sie haben da etwas übersehen.", sagte sie grinsend.

„Ach ja?", fragte er ungläubig und war wieder eingeschnappt. Die Frau trieb ihn noch zum Wahnsinn.

„Ja, allerdings. Kommen Sie mit.", sagte sie und betrat erneut den Raum, in dem die Leiche lag. Sie kniete sich neben sie und zeigte auf den Knöchel: „Er ist gebrochen. Sie ist also gelaufen, als der Stöckel abgebrochen ist. Der Mörder hat sie gejagt, also muss sie gewusst haben, dass er sie verfolgt. Das war die Nummer eins." Sie stand wieder auf und nahm den Arm der Frau. Sie zog den Ärmel der Tweedjacke hoch und zeigte auf eine eingeritzte fünf. „Nummer zwei, er ist stolz auf sein Werk und will uns provozieren, indem er uns unter die Nase reibt, dass das hier schon das fünfte Opfer ist. Das bestärkt ihre Annahme, dass wir es hier mit einem Psychopathen zu tun haben." Sie stellte sich vor den Kopf. „Nummer drei: Überlegen Sie mal, nach was das hier aussieht."

Sie gab ihm keine Antwort darauf, als er sie fragend ansah, was Watson völlig aus der Bahn warf. Seit wann konnte Holmes jemanden fragend ansehen? Sie zog nur die Augenbrauen herablassend nach oben und grinste ihn geheimnisvoll an. Dann wandte sie sich an Lestrade: „Wer hat die Leiche gefunden?"

„Der Hausmeister. Er kam hier vorbei, weil die Produktionshallen vermietet werden sollten. Er wollte noch mal alles durchchecken, bevor die Leute zur Besichtigung kommen.", erklärte er enthusiastisch.

„Ich will ihn sehen.", sagte sie mit einer Endgültigkeit, dass es Lestrade zuerst den Atem verschlug.

„Aber wir haben ihn schon befragt und alles protokolliert.", sagte er verständnislos.

„Verlasse dich niemals darauf was man dir sagt, überprüfe alles ein zweites Mal selbst.", sagte sie trocken und gab ihm mit einem schneidenden Blick zu verstehen, dass sie keine Lust hatte sich weiter mit ihm darüber zu streiten. Lestrade sah ein, dass er keine Chance gegen sie hatte und gab gezwungenermaßen klein bei.

„Also gut, ich bestelle ihn auf zehn Uhr ins Büro.", gab er kratzbürstig nach und verließ den Raum.

Jo folgte ihm, wobei sie an Holmes vorbei ging und ihm zuflüsterte: „Wir müssen uns unter vier Augen unterhalten. Ich habe Informationen für Sie, die Sie wirklich interessieren werden."

„Wieso teilen Sie diese Informationen denn nicht mit uns allen?", fragte er leise zurück, während er neben ihr her ging.

„Das sind alles Idioten. Ich will wissen, wie lange sie brauchen um es selbst herauszufinden, aber wir beide müssen uns beeilen und zwar verflucht beeilen.", prophezeite sie mit vielsagender Stimme und stieg in das Taxi, das sich eigentlich Sherlock gerufen hatte.

„Sie hat mir das Taxi geklaut!", rief er fassungslos hinter dem Wagen her.


	2. Meeting und Verleugungen

_**Meeting und Verleugnungen**_

Holmes grinste verschlagen und überlegte, wie lange Detective McKenzie brauchen würde, um den Zettel zu finden, den er ihr unbemerkt in die Jackentasche geschoben hatte. Darauf stand die Adresse eines Restaurants und eine Zeit zu der er sie treffen wollte, damit sie ihm alles über die anderen vier Fälle erzählen konnte.

„Was ist? Können Sie sie plötzlich leiden?", fragte John verblüfft.

„Nein, nicht wirklich.", sagte er belustigt, aber sein Gesicht wurde sofort so verdattert, dass er wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Seine Hand steckte in seiner Manteltasche und verharrte dort wie eingefroren.

„Was ist los?", fragte John und blieb ebenfalls stehen. Watson drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn fragend an. Er beobachtete Sherlock dabei, wie er einen zusammengefalteten Zettel aus seiner Manteltasche zog und ihn las, nachdem er ihn geöffnet hatte. Er las ihn und warf ihn dann wütend knurrend weg. Dann stürmte Holmes weiter, doppelt so schnell wie zuvor, was John sagte, dass er wirklich verdammt wütend war und weil er den Grund dafür herausfinden wollte hob er den Zettel auf.

_Stecken Sie nie einer Frau einen Zettel in ihre Manteltasche, auf dem Sie sie in ein Restaurant bestellen. Überlassen Sie es immer der Frau den ersten Schritt zu tun und vor allem die Zeit und den Ort zu bestimmen._

_Rufen Sie mich um Punkt 8 Uhr 45 auf dieser Nummer an: 0175-906584 und keine Minute später._

_Strengen Sie Ihren kleinen Kopf ein bisschen mehr an, weil ich nämlich noch nicht sehr überzeugt von Ihnen bin. Jetzt bekommen Sie die Chance dazu._

Als Watson das gelesen hatte musste er sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

„Sie ist gut.", murmelte er lächelnd und warf Holmes einen Blick zu. Er stand an der Straße und wartete ungeduldig auf ein Taxi. Watson steckte den Zettel ein und folgte seinem Freund.

„Na da haben Sie ja endlich jemanden gefunden, der genauso denkt wie Sie.", John lachte, als Holmes ihn mit einem zornigen Blick anfunkelte.

„Ach ja? Ich finde sie unausstehlich!", brummte er.

„Sie hat Sie durchschaut und geschlagen, also ich mag sie irgendwie.", er musste sich enorm zusammenreißen um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen, als Holmes' Lippen zu zucken begannen, er aber nichts antwortete.

„Sie sollten sie wirklich anrufen.", redete John weiter, „Sie könnte wichtige Informationen für uns haben. Sie war schließlich von Anfang an dabei."

„Das werden wir schon sehen.", brummte er und stieg in das Taxi, „Sie hat schon die vier anderen Morde nicht aufklären können, also ist sie wohl nicht besonders hell."

„Wieso hat sie Sie dann durchschauen können?", John grinste ihn siegessicher an. Holmes verfiel in eisernes Schweigen und sogar seine Lippen hatten aufgehört zu zucken. John wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Den Rest der Fahrt weigerte sich Holmes sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und starrte deshalb nur gerade aus. Sogar in der Wohnung setzte er sich in seinen Sessel und schwieg. Er fixierte einen Punkt an der Wand und faltete die Hände unter seinem Kinn.

„Sherlock. Wie lange wollen Sie den jetzt noch beleidigt sein?", fragte Watson, dem es mittlerweile komisch vorkam, dass Sherlock ihn seit mehr als zwei Stunden ignorierte, „Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber es ist jetzt kurz nach halb neun und sie hat Sie doch gebeten um dreiviertel anzurufen." Er antwortete immer noch nicht, sondern starrte immer noch die Wand an.

„Ich komme einfach nicht dahinter.", brüllte er fuchsteufelswild und sprang auf. Er erschreckte John so sehr, dass dieser einen riesen Satz zur Seite sprang und nur knapp einen Schrei unterdrücken konnte.

„Himmel Herr Gott, Sherlock, machen Sie das nicht noch mal. Sie haben mich ja beinahe zu Tode erschreckt.", sagte er schwer atmend und sah zu ihm hinüber wie er sich frustriert durch die Haare fuhr und wild auf und ab ging, ein wahnsinniges Funkeln in den Augen.

„Warten Sie, wohinter kommen Sie nicht?", fragte John verwirrt.

„Erstens, woher wusste sie wer ich bin? Ich habe es ihr nicht gesagt und Lestrade auch nicht. Zweitens, woher wusste sie alles war ich herausgefunden habe und noch mehr? Drittens, woher wusste sie das mit dem Zettel? Viertens, was meinte sie mit ‚Überlegen Sie wonach das aussieht'? Es macht mich wahnsinnig!", schrie er und war kurz davor seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen.

„Sherlock, machen Sie das nicht. Sie brauchen ihr Gehirn noch.", sagte John und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Sie haben recht. Die Welt würde meinen zerschmetterten Schädel und dessen brilliantes Gehirn vermissen.", stimmte er John zu und blieb stehen, „Wie viel Uhr ist es?"

„8 Uhr 39.", antwortete ihm John nach einem raschen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Noch sechs Minuten.", murmelte Sherlock und fing wieder an auf und ab zu laufen, „Was könnte sie damit gemeint haben? Wonach sieht die Leiche aus?"

„Hatten Sie schon mal einen Ähnlichen Fall?", fragte John bereit seinem Freund zu helfen.

„Nein.", antwortete Holmes schlicht.

„Dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter?", gab John zu, „Außer es geht ihr um Kriminalromane."

„Nein, das definitiv nicht. Aber wir werden es schnell herausfinden.", sagte er mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen und sah auf die Uhr: „Noch vier Minuten."

John schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf und setzte sich auf die Couch, während Sherlock stehen blieb und alle dreißig Sekunden auf die Uhr blickte. Als es dann endlich viertel vor neun war, sah er zu Watson: „Sie haben den Zettel eingesteckt. Geben Sie her." John suchte ihn schnell und überreichte ihn dann Holmes, der dann rasch die Nummer eingab und wartete. Er war komischerweise aufgeregt, als das Telefon schon zum dritten Mal läutete. Dann endlich ging sie rann.

„McKenzie?", sie klang freundlicher als vorher.

„Hier ist Sherlock Holmes.", antwortete er barsch, „Sie wollten, dass ich Sie anrufe."

„Das ist richtig, Mr Holmes.", er hörte ein Grinsen in ihrer Stimme, obwohl sie wieder in diesen sarkastischen Ton zurückgefallen war.

„Wo und Wann?", fragte er.

„Um neun im Café Birra in Covent Garden.", sagte sie, „Seien Sie pünktlich und kommen Sie allein, ohne Ihren Freund Watson."

„Ist gut. Ich werde da sein.", versprach Holmes, „Ich erwarte Erklärungen."

„Sie erwarten viel, wenn der Tag lang ist. Hauptsache, Sie bringen ihren Kopf mit. Nicht so wie vorhin.", sie lachte und legte auf. Holmes Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich bevor sie sich in rasender Wut verzerrten: „Ich werde diese Frau umbringen! Unfassbar, wie ignorant man sein kann. Dieses verteufelte Biest!"

„Hoho. Da ist aber jemand sauer. Was hat sie dieses Mal gesagt?", fragte Watson interessiert.

„Ich glaube es nicht! Dieses nichtsnutzige Miststück!", rief er und nahm seinen Mantel, „Der zeige ich, wo es lang geht!"

Als John aufstehen wollte, wedelte Holmes wild mit den Händen herum: „Nein, Sie bleiben da. Xanthippe will Sie nicht dabei haben."

„Aha. Ja dann bleibe ich eben hier und überlasse Ihnen den Spaß.", sagte Watson und grinste, „Ihnen ist doch wohl klar, dass man Xanthippe nur in Beziehungen benutzt?"

„Oh, halten Sie die Klappe!", schnauzte er und stürmte aus der Wohnung.

„Das kann ja lustig werden.", murmelte John mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.

Vor dem Haus hielt sich Sherlock ein Taxi an und begab sich auf den Weg nach Covent Garden. Etwa eine viertel Stunde später bezahlte er den Fahrer und stieg aus. Zuerst sah er sich auf dem belebten Markt um, bevor er sich auf das Café zubewegte.

Er zwängte sich zwischen den Menschen hindurch, die auf den Stühlen um die Tische herum saßen, und trat durch die Tür hinein in ein unglaubliches Stimmengewirr, das ihn zuerst etwas aus der Bahn warf, aber dann hatte er sich daran gewöhnt und hielt Ausschau nach Detective McKenzie. Als er sie dann schließlich gefunden hatte steuerte er zielstrebig auf sie zu.

„Bleiben Sie sitzen.", brummte er und sah zu ihr hinab.

„Ich hatte auch nicht vor aufzustehen. Setzten Sie sich, Mr Holmes.", wies sie ihn an und lächelte ihm gekünstelt freundlich ins Gesicht. Nachdem sich Holmes auf den Stuhl hatte sinken lassen, redete sie weiter: „Haben Sie es herausgefunden?"

„Was herausgefunden?", wollte Holmes wissen und fixierte sie über den Tisch hinweg.

„Ach kommen Sie, Sie wissen wovon ich spreche.", sagte sie unzufrieden.

„Nein, ich habe es nicht herausgefunden! Ich habe mir den Kopf zermartert, aber ich habe keine der vier Fragen beantworten können.", antwortete er, während er wieder wütend wurde.

„Von welchen vier Fragen sprechen Sie?", wollte sie wissen und fixierte ihn ebenfalls über den Tisch hinweg.

„Erstens: Woher wussten Sie wer ich bin? Ich habe es Ihnen nicht gesagt und Lestrade auch nicht. Zweitens: Woher wussten Sie alles war ich herausgefunden habe und noch mehr? Drittens: Woher wussten Sie das mit dem Zettel? Viertens: Was meinten Sie mit ‚Überlegen Sie wonach das aussieht'?", zählte er auf.

„Zur ersten Frage: Es war mir ein leichtes Ihren Namen herauszufinden. Sie sind der einzige Zivilist, der der Polizei von London behilflich ist, also war es offensichtlich. Und was Ihren Freund angeht, das war eben so leicht.

Zur zweiten Frage: Das war eine Beleidigung, aber was habe ich von Ihnen erwartet.

Zur dritten: Das mit dem Zettel war leicht. Ich wusste, dass Sie mit mir über die Morde reden wollen, also war das offensichtlich, dass Sie das mit einem Zettel machen, weil Sie es sich nicht vor allen anderen eingestanden hätten, dass Sie Hilfe brauchen. Also nur mithilfe eines Zettels, den Sie mir zuschieben und es war mir wichtig, dass wir dieses Treffen so bald wie möglich einrichten, also der Grund für meinen Zettel.

Zur vierten Frage: Ich wollte Sie zum Denken bringen, was mir wohl gelungen ist, da Sie sich Ihre Birne zermartert haben.", erklärte sie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ok. Ich muss einräumen, dass das gar nicht mal so schlecht war.", gab er zögerlich zu.

„Also. Haben Sie eine Verbindung gefunden?", fragte McKenzie interessiert.

„Nein.", sagte er schnell, „Erlösen Sie mich!" Er wusste nicht wieso er das jetzt laut gesagt hatte.

„Ok, ich erlöse Sie mit Vergnügen. Es gibt eine Verbindung zu dem wohl berühmtesten Serienmörder, der London je gesehen hat.", sagte sie gelassen, aber mit Elan in den Augen.

„Wirklich? Sie wollen mich verarschen.", sage er ungläubig.

„Der erste Mord passierte am 14. Februar und der Nachname des Opfers war Coles. Der zweite am 7. August und der Name war Tabram. Der dritte am 31. August. Das Opfer hieß Nichols. Der vierte am 8. September und der Name war Chapman. Der fünfte heute und der Name des Opfers ist Eddowes! Glauben Sie es oder nicht. Es ist wahr und der Kerl verschickt sogar dieselben Briefe.", flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Das ist unglaublich.", brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Ich weiß. Nicht jeder dahergelaufene Idiot bringt so etwas zustande und genau deswegen müssen wir uns so beeilen, weil wenn ich mich nicht irre wird heute noch jemand sterben und zwar mit dem Namen Stride. Es ist nur so, dass in London ein Haufen Frauen mit dem Namen Stride rumlaufen.", sagte sie und beugte sich so weit über den Tisch, wie sie konnte, Holmes tat es ihr gleich und in der Mitte waren ihre Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Dann haben wir ein Problem.", gab er zu, „Was haben Sie vor?"

„Ich kann nichts tun. Das ist das, was mein Problem ist. Und das ist der Moment, in dem Sie dazu kommen.", sie grinste ihn überzeugt an.

„Momentmal. Ich weiß noch nicht mal wie Sie heißen, Detective!", wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, „Ich kenne ja nur Ihren Nachnamen!"

„Nennen Sie mich bloß nicht Detective. Ich heiße Joanna McKenzie.", sagte sie und steckte ihm die Hand hin, „Wie wäre es, wenn wir noch mal von vorne anfangen?"

„Damit kann ich leben. Da wir ja jetzt zusammenarbeiten, nennen Sie mich am besten Sherlock.", sagte er und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Und Sie mich Jo.", sagte sie dieses Mal aufrichtig freundlich lächelnd, während sie sich die Hände schüttelten.

„Na dann, Jo. Erzählen Sie mir alles über den Fall, von Anfang an.", verlangte er ebenso freundlich, komischerweise.

„Na gut. Der erste Mord war in Inverness. Zuerst sah ich denn Zusammenhang auch nicht, es war ja schließlich nur ein verdammter Mord. Ich habe nicht an Jack the Ripper gedacht und da dann die nächsten sieben Monate nichts mehr geschehen ist, habe ich dämlicherweise gedacht, dass es vorbei ist. Jetzt weiß ich, dass das ein Fehler war. Ich bin dem Täter auch nicht auf die Spur kommen. Wie auch. Der Kerl ist verdammt clever. Der zweite Mord geschah wieder in Inverness. Dieselben Umstände und zu der Zeit bin ich auf Jack the Ripper gekommen. Ich habe versucht die nächsten Opfer zu warnen, aber es waren zu viele. Ich hatte den Täter beinahe in der Hand, weil er einen gravierenden Fehler gemacht hatte, aber zum Schluss stellte es sich heraus, dass der Fehler beabsichtigt war und ich ihm nur durch Zufall auf die Spur gekommen bin. Das ist dem Kerl wohl zu bunt geworden und die nächsten beiden Morde passierten dann in Glasgow. Es muss ihm in Inverness, direkt unter meiner Nase zu gefährlich geworden sein. In Glasgow haben mich die Polizisten nicht rangelassen und ich musste aus der Ferne beobachten und zusehen, wie diese inkompetenten Idioten in die falsche Richtung ermittelt haben. Ich habe einfach weiter gemacht, aber es hat mir nicht viel eingebracht. Und dann als ich ihm wieder so nahe war, dass ich ihn schon fast riechen konnte, ist er hierher nach London gekommen und jetzt bin ich hier und ich habe vor diesen Mistkerl dieses Mal zu schnappen, sonst kommt er noch davon. Ich habe Ihnen eine Akte mit den Beweisen angelegt, die Sie haben können.", erzählte sie zähneknirschend und übergab ihn die Akte.

„Danke.", murmelte er und nahm sie entgegen. Er blätterte sie rasch durch und legte sie dann beiseite.

„Gut. Wir müssen uns überlegen was wir als nächstes tun.", sagte Holmes nachdenklich.

„Autopsiebericht und der Hausmeister. Ich will, dass Sie dabei sind. Sie dürfen auch Fragen stellen.", erlaubte sie ihm, „Aber vorher will ich, dass Sie mir alles sagen, was Sie vermuten."

„Was ich vermute. Ist das wichtig?", wollte Sherlock wissen.

„Ja, ist es.", beharrte sie, „Reden Sie."

„Also gut.", sagte Sherlock und lehnte sich zurück. Er sah sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht an und fuhr fort: „Ich muss zugeben, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was ich davon halten soll. Ich muss mich erst einmal einarbeiten."

„Dann helfe ich Ihnen dabei so gut ich kann.", sie sah auf die Uhr, „Wissen Sie was, es ist nur noch eine halbe Stunde bis zu der Befragung. Nehmen wir uns doch ein Taxi und fahren zu Scottland Yard. Was halten Sie davon?"

„Gute Idee.", sagte er und stand auf. Er zog seinen Mantel an und sah zu Jo, die ebenfalls aufstand und etwas Geld auf den Tisch legte. Sie zog sich ihren Mantel an und folgte ihm hinaus.

Sie war wirklich attraktiv, mit ihrem langen braunen Haaren, die im Sonnenlicht sowohl kupfern als auch golden glänzten. Sie trug sie jetzt offen, was ihr besser stand und doch hatte sie immer noch diese seriöse Ausstrahlung.

Das rote Kostüm hatte sie ausgezogen und trug stattdessen eine schwarze Röhrenjeans, die in schwarzen Lederstiefeln steckten, eine blaugraue Faltenbluse mit weißen Knöpfen, einen schwarzen Mantel der ihr fast bis an die Kniekehlen reichte und einen grau-weiß karierten Schal. Ihre Hände steckten in engen dunkelbraunen Lederhandschuhen, die nicht zum Rest ihres Erscheinungsbildes passten.

„Sie und Watson, wie lange arbeiten Sie schon zusammen?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Etwa ein Jahr, aber hauptsächlich aus dem Grund, dass wir uns eine Wohnung teilen.", antwortete er und steckte seine Hände in die Manteltaschen.

„Er muss ein einsames Genie sein.", sagte Holmes unvermittelt.

„Ich weiß. Wenn es anders wäre, hätte ich ihn schon und dann hätte ich weder herkommen, noch in Ihr Terrain eindringen müssen.", sagte sie und sah sie an.

„Wer sagt, dass es schlecht war, dass Sie in mein Terrain eingedrungen sind?", wieder wunderte er sich wie er dazu kam, das laut auszusprechen.

„Nett von Ihnen.", murmelte sie und ihr Teint verfärbte sich etwas rosa.

„Werden Sie etwa rot?", fragte er und grinste sie von oben an.

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht.", antwortete sie viel zu schnell, obwohl sie ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte.

„Sie lügen furchtbar schlecht.", sagte er lachend.

„Oh, dafür hat es heute Morgen doch super funktioniert, oder?", jetzt lachte sie, als er das Gesicht verzog.

„Wann hätten Sie heute Morgen gelogen?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Na sehen Sie. Sie haben es auch nicht mitbekommen.", sagte sie triumphierend.

Holmes hielt ein Taxi an und sie stiegen ein.

„Also zurück zu unserem Fall. Was erhoffen Sie sich aus dem Autopsiebericht und der Befragung?", wollte Sherlock wissen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, so gut wie gar nichts. Ich will nur nichts übersehen. Sie wissen schon alle kleinen Details.", antwortete sie, „Was würden Sie tun?"

„Recherchieren.", sagte er schlicht.

„Das bringt mich auch nicht mehr weiter. Das habe ich nämlich schon zur Genüge gemacht. Ich habe sogar versucht herauszufinden, welches Transportmittel er benutzt um seine Opfer in sein Versteck zu bringen."

„Und?"

„Nichts. Aber auch gar nichts. Er wechselt Wagen. Einen haben wir in Glasgow gefunden, einen anderen auf der Strecke zwischen Glasgow und Edinburgh."

„Was ist mit DNA-Spuren?"

„Er war unglaublich vorsichtig, das muss man ihm lassen. Weder ein Haar, noch einen Hautpartikel, noch einen Blutspritzer oder einen Teilabdruck."

„Handys?" Er sah interessiert zu ihr hinüber.

„Nada.", schnaubte sie.

„Internetverbindungen?"

„Nope. Woher auch."

„Was war der Fehler?"

„Vergewaltigung."

„Wirklich, aber dann hätten Sie doch eine DNA-Probe gehabt!"

„Ja, die hatten wir, Aber von einem Kerl, der vor zehn Jahren Samen gespendet hat und jetzt tot ist."

„Oh."

„Ich weiß. Daran denkt keiner."

„Ich normalerweise schon."

„Machen Sie sich keinen Kopf darüber. Konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Fakten."

„Welche möglichen Berufe sind für ihn möglich?"

„Er muss gebildet sein, hohen IQ, er hat Kenntnisse in der Anatomie und in der Geschichte. Er muss sich wirklich für die Vergangenheit interessieren, weil er jedes Detail nachgeahmt hat. Sogar die Briefe. Er kann gut mit Messern umgehen. Und er ist ein Perfektionist mit einem geschulten Auge für Details und er ist unglaublich arrogant."

„Na gut. Metzger, Arzt, Professor an einer Uni. Er kann die Übung mit Messern aus seiner Kindheit haben, vielleicht von seinem Vater."

„Ja, und er hat eine schlechte Kindheit hinter sich. Sein Vater oder seine Mutter könnten Alkoholiker gewesen und ihn misshandelt und geschlagen haben."

„Oder ein entlaufener Irrer mit Persönlichkeitsstörungen, perversen Weltvorstellungen und genügend Langeweile. Es gibt schließlich nur zu viele Verrückte auf der Welt."

„Das ist allerdings richtig."

„Er ist sehr groß. Mindestens 1, 90 m, seiner Schrittlänge nach zu urteilen und er muss sehr viel Kraft haben, ansonsten wären die Frauen nicht dort gewesen, wo wir sie gefunden haben."

„Ebenfalls richtig, aber nichts davon bringt uns weiter."

„Und genau aus diesem Grund habe ich Ihnen einen Waffenstillstand vorgeschlagen, weil wir beide zusammen, wenn ich das so sagen darf, nicht zu schlagen sind."

„Allerdings. Zwei brilliante Köpf an einem Fleck ist mehr als genug, um einen Mordfall aufzuklären."

„Ja, wobei, der eine brilliante Kopf, es trotz dem, dass ich ihm meine Marke direkt unter die Nase gehalten habe, es nicht geschafft hat, meinen Vornamen herauszufinden und ich noch nicht mal ein Namensschild dafür gebraucht habe um den seinen in Erfahrung zu bringen.", sie lachte, als Sherlock ansetzte sich zu verteidigen: „Hey! Hey, da war ich gerade abgelenkt!" _Falsche Wortwahl. Verdammt!_

„Oh, wirklich! Abgelenkt. Sie wissen aber, dass ein Consulting Detective sich niemals von einem Streit mit einer Frau ablenken lassen darf.", sie grinste, „Schon gleich gar nicht, wenn die Frau dadurch so viel schönen weiten Spielraum bekommen hat."

„Sie haben das geplant?", fragte er verblüfft, „Sie haben es geplant, mich vor allen anderen fertig zu machen, dass ich wie der letzte Idiot aussehe?"

„Ja, so in etwa. Ach kommen Sie, was hätten Sie in meiner Position betan, wenn Sie von allen für eine Reporterin gehalten werden und noch dazu in einem hässlichen roten Kostüm stecken, das definitiv nicht zu Festigung Ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit beträgt?"

„Ok, ok. Schon gut.", brummte er und weigerte sich ihr den Sieg einzugestehen, obwohl er wirklich zugeben musste, dass sie verflucht scharfsinnig war.

Wieso hatte er ihr den Sieg trotzdem zugesprochen? Wieso hatte er Sachen laut ausgesprochen, die er normalerweise niemals gesagt hätte? Was zum Henker war mit ihm los, dass er sich von einer Frau, zum Mitschreiben: eine Frau!, so verwirren und austrixen ließ.

„Sie scheinen nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein, Sherlock.", sagte Jo ohne ihn anzusehen, „Was ist los?"

„Wieso interessiert es Sie, was mit mir los sein sollte?", fragte Holmes ärgerlich. Diese Frau konnte in ihm lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch, mit so großer Schrift, dass es sogar ein Blinder hätte lesen können. Er ärgerte ihn, dass er nichts vor ihr geheim halten konnte, aber auf irgendeine verschrobene Art und Weise gefiel es ihm.

„Weil Sie dann nicht vollständig bei der Sache sind und sich zu leicht ablenken lassen.", erklärte sie nüchtern.

„Damit liegen Sie richtig, aber mir fehlt nichts.", sagte er trocken und starrte gerade aus.

„Also Sie lügen auch nicht besser.", sagte sie mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme und sah aus dem Fenster.

Sherlock brummte zur Antwort und hielt den Rest der Fahrt die Klappe. Jo grinste nur triumphierend und schwieg auch.

Trotz allem war er hibbelig und hatte keine Ahnung wieso.


	3. Befragungen, Leichen und Erkenntnisse

_**Befragungen, Leichen und Erkenntnisse**_

Als sie beim St Bartholomew's Hospital angekommen waren, stieg Jo ohne etwas zu sagen aus. Sherlock folgte ihr, nachdem er den Fahrer bezahlt hatte.

„Also. Es sind noch knappe zehn Minuten bis der Hausmeister eintrifft. Was machen wir in der Zwischenzeit?", fragte Holmes, nachdem sie durch die Tür das Gebäude betreten hatten, „Wir müssen schließlich pünktlich bei Scottland Yard ankommen." Sie liefen nebeneinander her und fingen sich einige verwirrte von anderen ein, hauptsächlich von Donovan, die sich gerade den Bericht geholt hatte.

„Wir gehen in die Pathologie. Und wir müssen nicht pünktlich sein. Wenn man zu einer Befragung geht und zu spät kommt wir der zu befragende nervös und spuckt mehr aus.", sagte sie und blickte ihn grinsend an, „Nach Ihnen, Sherlock."

„Mit Vergnügen, Jo.", entgegnete er und grinste sie an, „Aber war es nicht immer andersrum?"

„Meistens schon, aber ich kennen mich hier nicht aus und Sie schon.", sagte sie locker.

„Richtig.", sagte er, blieb kurz stehen und sah sich um, „Folgen Sie mir."

„Hatte ich vor.", antwortete sie. Holmes fing den Blick von Donovan ein und fixierte sie eisig, sodass sie sofort wieder weg sah.

„Ich hasse diese kleinhirnigen Trottel.", murmelte er und ging weiter.

„Dito.", sagte sie trocken und folgte ihm, „Mal sehen, was die Autopsie gebracht hat."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht viel.", antwortete Holmes und öffnete Jo eine Tür. Sie trat hindurch und wartete bis er wieder neben ihr war.

„Ich erwarte auch nicht viel. Wie schon gesagt, nur für meinen Kopf.", sagte sie und richtete ihren Blick auf Holmes.

„Das haben Sie nicht gesagt.", antwortete er ihr scharf.

„Man wird doch wohl seine Meinung ändern dürfen.", sie grinste, „Ich muss immer alle Steinchen zusammensuchen, um das Puzzle zu vervollständigen."

„Wie lange haben Sie gebrauch um sich das auszudenken?", fragte Holmes trocken.

„Das musste ich mir nicht ausdenken.", sagte sie und unterdrückte ein Grinsen, wobei es ihr nicht vollständig gelang. Immer wieder zuckte ein Mundwinkel nach oben, aber ihre Augen blieben neutral.

„Wirklich und woher haben Sie das dann?", fragte Holmes uninteressiert.

„Ach kommen Sie, Sie werden doch wohl Columbo kennen?", wollte Jo überrascht wissen.

„Columbo? Was zum Teufel ist Columbo?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Wollen Sie mich verarschen? Sie wissen nicht wer Columbo ist?", fragte Jo schockiert und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Nein auf beide Fragen.", sagte er nüchtern ohne stehen zu bleiben. Jo beeilte sich nicht ihm hinterher zu kommen und folgte ihm in einem geringen Abstand kopfschüttelnd.

„Sie brauchen dringend Nachhilfe im Fach Krimiserien.", rief sie ihm hinterher.

Er öffnete die Tür zur Pathologie und hielt sie für Jo offen. Sie trat hinein und sah zu der Frau, die auf Sherlock zuging und ihn schüchtern anlächelte.

Jo hatte den Braten gerochen und grinste, als sie zwischen den beiden hin und her blickte.

_Süß. Sie steht auf ihn._

„Hi.", hauchte sie, wobei Jo fast schlecht wurde.

„Oh, komm schon.", murmelte sie leise und wandte sich dann zu der Frau um.

„Ach, ähm, Molly, das ist Detective McKenzie. Detective, das ist Molly Hooper, die Pathologin. Sie hat die Autopsie durchgeführt.", stellte Sherlock die beiden Frauen einander vor.

„Hi.", sagte Jo so freundlich sie konnte.

„Hallo.", antwortete Molly abweisend. Sie schien nicht sehr erfreut zu sein über Jos Anwesenheit.

„Also, Sie haben die Autopsie durchgeführt?", fragte Jo ernst und fixierte Molly mit einem dieser einschüchternden Blicke, „Was haben Sie herausgefunden?"

Als sie antworten wollte, fuhr sie mit einem Grinsen auf den Gesicht fort: „Ach wissen Sie was? Ich habe draußen noch was mit Sergeant Donovan zu besprechen. Ich fürchte nämlich, dass sie später nicht mehr da ist und es ist dringend."

Sie blickte kurz zu Sherlock, breit und verräterisch grinsend und dann zu Molly: „Tut mir schrecklich leid, aber Sie wissen ja, wenn einem noch was einfällt, dann sollte man dem gleich nachgehen, sonst vergisst man das schon wieder."

„Natürlich verstehe ich das.", sagte Molly lächelnd. Sie war offensichtlich verdammt froh darüber, dass Jo aus ihrem Territorium verschwand.

„Sie hören sich an wie Columbo.", Molly unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Na sehen Sie, Holmes, jedem normalen Menschen fällt sowas auf.", sagte sie mit absichtlich herablassendem Ton und bedachte ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick, „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie das sehr gut alleine hinbekommen. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden."

Sherlock sah ihr verwirrt nach und wandte sich dann mit einem einnehmenden Lächeln Molly zu: „Also, dann erzählen Sie mal, Molly."

Molly lächelte schüchtern und etwas unsicher zurück und fing an.

Jo wartete draußen und musste sich unglaublich zusammenreißen, um nicht vor Lachen loszubrüllen. Sie hatte das absichtlich getan. Sagen wir es so, sie hatte ihre Gründe.

Etwa zehn Minuten später kam Holmes mit dem Bericht zurück. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her und stiegen in das nächte Taxi.

„Wieso haben Sie das getan?", fragte Sherlock fassungslos.

„Sie steht auf Sie, wissen Sie das nicht?", sagte sie und grinste ihn an, „Mir hätte sie nicht so viel gesagt, wie Ihnen. Sie würde alles tun, nur um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, also habe ich Sie mit ihr allein gelassen, damit sie Ihnen alles erzählt und nicht nur den offiziellen Teil, den sie mir gesagt hätte."

„Oh.", er verzog überrascht das Gesicht, als wäre ihm grade ein Licht aufgegangen, „Das war clever. Darauf hätte ich auch kommen können."

„Hätten Sie nicht. Sie sind ein Soziopath.", sagte sie, „Also, was gibt es Interessantes?"

„Nein. Todesursache war der Schnitt durch den Hals. Dann hat er sie noch Postmortem aufgeschlitzt und der Knöchel war gebrochen. Sie wurde nicht geschleift, also hat man sie dorthin getragen. Mehr gibt es nicht.", Sherlock seufzte.

„Na toll.", sie stöhnte auf, „Wofür gibt es eigentlich Autopsien? Ach ja, haben Sie den Bericht?"

„Ja.", er reichte ihn ihr, „Wofür brauchen Sie den eigentlich?"

„Anwalt.", brummte sie missmutig.

„Ach so.", er sah aus dem Fenster, nachdem er zu ihr hinüber gelugt hatte, „Sie sind sich bewusst, dass wir jetzt viel zu spät kommen?"

„Ja wirklich?", sagte sie gelangweilt, „Ist mir nicht aufgefallen."

„Sie haben das extra gemacht, richtig?", er atmete genervt aus.

„Natürlich, wo haben Sie hingedacht?", fragte sie verständnislos, „Der Hausmeister kann Lestrade unmöglich alles gesagt haben und wenn man ihn noch ein wenig im Verhörzimmer schmoren lässt, dann lockert sich seine Zunge höchstwahrscheinlich ein klein wenig mehr."

„Welchen Grund hätte er etwas zu verschweigen?", fragte Holmes, der darauf wartete, dass sie einen Fehler machte, den er ihr dann unter die Nase reiben konnte.

„Vielleicht hat er etwas verändert, oder weggenommen. Als Hausmeister verdient man nicht sonderlich viel, nicht?", sie grinste ihn hinterhältig an, „Wenn Sie eine Frage einwerfen wollen, nur zu. Ich finde es ist immer sehr wirksam, wenn man jemanden ins Kreuzfeuer nehmen kann."

„Verdammt.", murrte er, „Ich dachte jetzt hätte ich Sie."

„Tja, da haben Sie falsch gelegen. Ich vergesse nichts und niemanden, ansonsten hätte ich meine Kindheit nicht überlebt.", sagte sie belustigt.

„Wirklich?", Sherlock war wieder interessiert, „Wieso nicht?"

„Mein Bruder.", raunte sie.

„Oh, noch so ein Bruder-Problem.", er schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich fasse es nicht."

„Was?", wollte sie wissen und musterte ihn mit einem forschenden Blick.

„Dass wir etwas gemeinsam haben.", brummte er.

„Oh. Ich weiß es bereits."

„Was?"

„Dass Sie einen Bruder haben, der ein ziemlich einflussreiches Tier in der Regierung ist und den Sie nicht besonders leiden können."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Ach kommen Sie! Denken Sie wirklich, dass ich hier her kommen würde, hier, wo Sie sich rumtreiben und ermitteln wie es Ihnen passt, ohne mich zu informieren? Ich bin weder dämlich noch unkoordiniert. Merken Sie sich das. Sie sollten mich besser nicht unterschätzen."

„Das ist mir auch schon klar geworden."

_Spiel, Satz und Sieg. Ich habe gewonnen._

Holmes versank in Schweigen, weil er es sich schon wieder nicht eingestehen wollte, dass er verloren hatte.

Jo hingegen musste sich das Grinsen förmlich aus dem Gesicht schrauben.

Etwas später kamen Sie bei Scottland Yard an und dieses Mal zahlte Jo den Fahrer. Sie stieg in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung aus und wartete mit den behandschuhten Händen tief in den Manteltaschen auf Sherlock. Dann folgte sie ihm hinein.

Drinnen wurden sie schon von Lestrade erwartet: „Wo zum Teufel waren Sie?" Diese Frage war an Jo gerichtet, die das ziemlich wenig kratzte.

„Naja, Sie wissen ja, der Verkehr.", log sie und grinste ihn viel zu freundlich an, „Also, wo ist er?"

„Warten Sie mal! Sie operieren jetzt hier unter meinem Kommando, haben Sie mich verstanden?", Lestrade hielt sie grob davon ab an ihm vorbeizugehen, „Ich weiß, was in Inverness war und ich kann das jederzeit gegen Sie verwenden, oder Sie rausschmeißen, oder einbuchten, haben Sie mich verstanden? Sie haben mir zu gehorchen, ist das klar?"

„Detective Inspector Lestrade, Sie haben mich angefordert, sofern ich mich nicht irre, also brauchen Sie meine Hilfe und sind auf mich angewiesen. Ich weiß ja selbst nicht wieso, aber anscheinend versuchen Sie mir zu drohen und das wirkt sich nur negativ auf den Fall aus und ich weiß selbst, was in Inverness geschehen ist, das müssen Sie mir nicht auch noch sagen.", sie seufzte gelangweilt.

„Momentmal! Sie haben sie angefordert?", fragte Holmes schockiert, aber jeder ignorierte ihn einfach und so sprach Jo weiter: „Entweder Sie vertrauen mir und lassen mich arbeiten, oder wir haben acht Leichen und einen freilaufenden Psychopathen. Ich habe mich ja schon dazu durchgerungen mit Sherlock zusammenzuarbeiten, Gott sei Dank, aber ich kann es gar nicht leiden, wenn mir jemand die Kandare aufzwingt."

Lestrade schien sprachlos zu sein, also ging sie an ihm vorbei, gefolgt von Sherlock.

Als sie schon etwas entfernt waren, zuckte Lestrade zusammen: „Warten Sie, acht Leichen?" Er bekam keine Antwort. Jo und Sherlock gingen einfach weiter.

„Moment, ‚Sherlock'?", er war verwirrt.

„Was ist los?", fragte Anderson.

„Sie hat ihn Sherlock genannt.", erklärte er konfus.

„Bitte was?", fragte Anderson.

„Also, könnten Sie mir jetzt bitte antworten?", verlangte Sherlock kratzbürstig.

„Worauf?", wollte Jo wissen.

„Das wissen Sie sehr wohl!", er hatte Mühe seine Stimme leise zu halten.

„Weil er mich angefordert hat.", sie lachte, „Oh, Sie fühlen sich hintergangen, wie süß. Er hat mich angefordert, weil ich von Anfang an dabei war, nicht weil er dachte, dass Sie damit überfordert sein könnten, nein, wie könnte er nur darauf kommen. Keine Panik, Sherlock, ich bin keine Konkurrenz für Sie."

„Wer sagt, dass ich keine Konkurrenz haben will?", sagte er und grinste, obwohl er sich, wie schon so oft an diesem Tag, fragte, wieso er das gesagt hatte.

„Nett von Ihnen.", murmelte sie leise, sodass nur er es hören konnte.

„Sie wollen also den Hausmeister ins Kreuzfeuer nehmen?", fragte Sherlock um von seinem und von ihrem Gesagten abzulenken.

„Richtig.", sagte sie und änderte ihren Tonfall in verdammt wütend, „Bekomme ich die Akte?"

Sherlock war verblüfft, als sofort jemand hinter ihr her rannte und ihr die Mappe in die Hand drückte.

„Das war verblüffend.", sagte er überrascht, „Wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

„Jahre lange Übung.", antwortete sie grinsend, „Glauben Sie mir, das ist nicht so einfach."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen.", sagte Sherlock, „Also mit wem haben wir es zu tun?"

„William Kenning.", antwortete Jom während sie las, „46 Jahre alt, ist schon seit zwei Jahrzehnten Hausmeister. Nichts Besonderes. Es sollte einfach sein ihn auszuquetschen."

„Sehr gut.", Sherlock grinste sie an, „Haben wir eine Strategie?"

„Nein. Ich arbeite nicht nach Strategien."

„So gefällt mir das."

„Na dann, fangen wir an."

Sherlock öffnete ihr die Tür.

„Danke schön.", flötete sie.

„Keine Ursache.", antwortete er.

„William Kenning?", fragte Jo mit neutraler Stimme.

„Ja.", antwortete er.

_Er schwitzt – nervös – verbirgt etwas. _

Sie blickte zu Sherlock, der vielsagend zurück sah. Er hatte es auch bemerkt.

„Ich bin Detective McKenzie und das ist mein Partner Detective Holmes.", stellte Jo sie vor.

„Wieso bin ich hier?", fragte er und verriet sich damit noch mehr.

„Wissen Sie, ich habe Sie am Tatort nicht befragen können, weil mein Taxi im Stau stecken geblieben ist, also hole ich das jetzt nach. Ich halte es für besser, wenn man sich persönlich um die Zeugen kümmert. Dann hat man nicht nur einen Stoß Blätter vor sich, sondern auch ein Gesicht an das man sich immer wenden kann, wenn man noch ein Steinchen für das Mosaik sammeln muss.", erklärte sie freundlich und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der Kenning gegenüber stand.

„Also muss ich nur meine Aussage wiederholen?", kombinierte der Hausmeister.

„Ganz richtig. Es ist reine Routine, nichts Besonderes.", beteuerte Sherlock mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wenn Sie uns dann noch einmal schildern könnten, wie Sie die Leiche gefunden haben.", verlange Jo freundlich. Sherlock postierte sich hinter ihr und machte keinen Fehler mit der Haltung oder Mimik.

„Ja, natürlich. Ich helfe der Polizei so gut ich kann.", sagte er.

_Lüge. _Sherlock und Jo dachten dasselbe zur selben Zeit.

„Um viertel nach fünf bin ich reingegangen, um zu sehen ob alles in Ordnung ist, weil ja diese Kerle von dieser Stahlfirma kommen um das Haus zu besichtigen. Also habe ich zuerst die Produktionshallen geprüft. Da war alles in Ordnung. Und erst dann bin ich nach oben gegangen. An der Treppe war noch alles gut, aber durch das Glas habe ich dann jemanden auf dem Boden liegen sehen. Wissen Sie, da kommen manchmal Obdachlose rein, um da zu pennen. Ich wollte also reinrennen und den Kerl da wegscheuchen, aber dann hab ich das Blut gesehen und hab die Polizei gerufen.", erklärte er neutral.

_Lüge._ Wieder dachten die beiden dasselbe.

„Haben Sie irgendetwas angefasst oder bewegt?", fragte Sherlock ruhig.

„Nein.", antwortete William.

„Wieso haben Sie das getan?", fragte Jo mit einem geheimnisvollen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Was getan?", wollte Kenning verwirrt wissen.

„Nach links unten gesehen, was sonst.", sagte Sherlock und ging um den Tisch herum und stützte sich auf die Tischkante.

„Was meinen Sie damit?", Kenning war verwirrt.

„Wenn man nach links unten sieht lügt man.", erklärte Jo, „Und Sie haben ganz weit nach links unten gesehen, als wir das Thema anfassen und bewegen angesprochen haben."

„Wie, Sie wollen mir anhängen, dass ich lüge?"

„Wir wollen nicht nur, wir haben es.", sagte Sherlock ernst.

„Also haben Sie gelogen, oder sehen Sie sich nur in dem Verhörzimmer um, in dem Sie schon eine viertel Stunde sitzen und wahrscheinlich schon die Flecken auf den Scheibe mit dem Namen kennen?", fragte Jo und stand auf.

„Sagen Sie schon, war es die Brieftasche? Wir haben keine bei der Leiche gefunden? Als Hausmeister verdient man ja nicht allzu gut, oder?", griff Sherlock den Faden auf.

„Oder war es die Perlenkette, die bei dem Opfer gefehlt hat, oder der verschwundene Ring?", fragte Jo, wobei sie lauter wurde.

„Den Ring habe ich nicht genommen!", versuchte sich der Hausmeister zu verteidigen.

„Also geben Sie zu, dass die Brieftasche und die Perlenkette mitgenommen zu haben?", fragte Sherlock scharf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich stehle nicht!"

„Da schon wieder!", sagte Sherlock.

„Das ist ein Reflex, den man sich abtrainieren kann, was Sie aber nicht getan haben.", führte Jo Sherlocks Satz fort.

„Ich habe es nicht gestohlen!", beteuerte er wütend.

„Sie sind wütend. Ein weiteres Anzeichen dafür, dass alles was Sie sagen eine Lüge ist.", sagte Sherlock und schenkte ihm ein kurzes hämisches Grinsen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie uns die Wahrheit sagen?", schlug Jo vor, „Das sollten Sie tun, oder ich sperre Sie wegen Behinderung laufender Ermittlungen ein!"

„Oder was halten Sie von Beihilfe zum Mord?", warf Sherlock ein, „Es könnte genauso gut sein, dass Sie die Leiche dahin gelegt haben, eben weil Sie lügen."

Gerade als Jo den Mund auf machen wollte um weitere Nettigkeiten vorzuschlagen, begann er zu singen: „Ja, ja. Ich gebe es ja zu. Ich habe die Brieftasche mitgehen lassen, aber die Kette habe ich nicht angerührt."

„Und Sie lügen schon wieder.", sagte Jo ruhig.

„Was? Ich habe es doch zugegeben!", sagte er.

„Nein, nicht damit, dass Sie die Brieftasche haben mitgehen lassen!", schnauzte ihn Sherlock an.

„Es gab nie eine Perlenkette. Der Dieb, der die Brieftasche gesucht hätte, hätte auch die Perlenkette mitgenommen, weil man sowas immer recht gut verhökern kann!", redete Jo weiter.

„Sie haben mich angelogen?", fragte Kenning außer sich.

„Na ich hab das geübt, Sie nicht.", Jo grinste.

„Also, wieso haben Sie das mit der Kette nicht bemerkt?"

„Oder mit dem Ring."

„Oder das mit dem Blut."

„Oder …"

„Hören Sie auf!", schrie er, „Hören Sie damit auf!"

„Machen wir, wenn Sie uns sagen, wieso Sie erstens gelogen haben …"

„Und zweitens wo Sie die Brieftasche hingetan haben.", vervollständigte Jo Sherlocks Worte.

„Ich weiß nicht wieso ich gelogen habe, vielleicht weil ich einer Anklage entgehen wollte!", antwortete der Hausmeister.

„Sarkasmus ist hier nicht angebracht.", warf Sherlock ein.

„Was …?", wollte Kenning anfangen, doch Jo fiel ihm ins Wort: „Brieftasche!"

„Bei mir zu Hause!", rief er völlig fertig.

„Ach kommen Sie, so blöd ist doch ….", setzte Sherlock ungläubig lachend an, aber wieder unterbrach ihn Jo: „Seien Sie still! Wir haben was wir wollten. Und Sie lassen sich von einem Officer heimbringen und übergeben ihm den Geldbeutel und zwar samt Geld. Und versuchen Sie gar nicht erst etwas raus zu klauen! Ich merke so etwas!"

„Sie haben mein Ehrenwort!", versprach er.

„Was bringt mir das Ehrenwort eines Diebes? Verschwinden Sie und zwar schnell, bevor ich es mir anders überlege.", schnauzte sie zornig. William Kenning verzog sich so schnell, dass es schon fast rekordreif war, aber Sherlock und Jo blieben in dem Verhörzimmer.

„Sherlock, machen Sie das nicht wieder.", wies sie ihn an.

„Was soll ich nicht wieder machen?", fragte Sherlock verwirrt.

„Sarkasmus und so etwas wie blöd.", sagte sie und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ok.", räumte er ein, „Aber das nächste Mal geben Sie mir vorher Richtlinien."

„Schön, dieses Mal haben Sie gewonnen.", gab sie zu.

„Ich weiß, ich kann nicht verlieren.", sagte er überheblich.

„Dafür hab ich Sie aber schon oft geschlagen.", sie lachte und verließ schlendernd den Raum.

„Oh, ich werde … wieso versuche ich es überhaupt?", seufzte er und wunderte sich wieder, warum er nur so nachgiebig war, sie hatte ja immerhin schon seinen Tatort bekommen. Er folgte ihr kopfschüttelnd: „Also, was machen wir jetzt?"

„Das wissen Sie nicht?", sie blieb stehen und sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Natürlich weiß ich es, aber ich bin von Ihnen noch nicht ganz überzeugt.", sagte er trocken.

„Oh, Sie kopieren mich.", sie grinste ihn schadenfroh an, „Die Frau hatte weder einen Organizer noch ein Handy bei sich und ich frage mich wo das ist."

„Also suchen wir es.", schlussfolgerte Lestrade, der gerade neben ihnen aufgetaucht war, im Schlepptau Donovan.

„Bingo.", Jo deutete mit schnalzender Zunge auf Lestrade.

„Dazu brauchen wir aber die Nummer.", sagte Donovan hämisch grinsend.

„Sehr richtig. Geben Sie mir fünf Minuten.", verlangte Jo und zog ihr Handy raus.

Sie wählte eine Nummer und entfernte sich von den drei.

„Was hat Sie vor?", fragte Lestrade verwirrt.

„Keine Ahnung.", sagte Sherlock und schlenderte weiter, ohne auf Donovan oder Lestrade zu achten.

Nachdem Jo ihr Telefonat beendet hatte lief sie auf Holmes zu: „Besorgen wir uns ein Taxi, mein Freund, ich weiß wo es ist!"

„Was? Woher?", rief Lestrade hinter ihnen her, doch beide achteten nicht auf ihn und stürmten nach draußen.


	4. Das zweite Steinchen im Mosaik

_**Das zweite Steinchen im Mosaik**_

Zuerst schwiegen Sherlock und Jo, als sie im Taxi saßen, aber dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Haben Sie Lestrades Gesicht gesehen?", prustete Jo, bekam aber keine Antwort, weil sich Sherlock an der vorderen Sitzbank abstützen musste, um nicht umzukippen.

Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatten, aber dann antwortete er: „Es war als hätte man ihm mit einer Pfanne auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen!"

Wieder begannen sie zu lachen, fingen sich aber schnell wieder.

Jo wischte sich eine Lachträne aus den Augen und atmete tief durch. Sherlock wirkte wieder unbeteiligt, wie eigentlich immer.

„Also, wo ist das Handy?", fragte Sherlock, nachdem er sich innerlich wieder gesammelt hatte. Er war immer noch verwirrt, weil er vor einer Wildfremden so abgebrochen war, aber das legte er schnell zur Seite, darüber würde er sich später den Kopf zerbrechen, jetzt war das Telefon an der Reihe.

„Piccadilly Circus.", sagte sie neutral und sah ihn forschend an, „Das ist nicht das einzige, das Sie fragen wollen, richtig?"

„Allerdings, wie haben Sie das herausgefunden?", wollte er wissen.

„Beziehungen.", antwortete sie geistesabwesend.

„GPS, wenn ich mich nicht irre."

„Ganz richtig."

„Und ich irre mich damit auch nicht, dass Sie mir nicht verraten werden, von wem sie diese Information haben, richtig?"

„Wieder richtig."

„Also haben Sie das aus einer Quelle, die entweder peinlich oder illegal ist. Ich tippe auf die zweite Möglichkeit, weil Sie mich jetzt gerade ignorieren. Ich schließe daraus, dass Sie sich dieser Quelle eigentlich nicht bedienen dürften.", er grinste, weil es wusste, dass er recht hatte.

Sie beachtete ihn gar nicht und hatte sichtlich nicht vor zu antworten. Ihre Absicht wurde noch darin bestärkt, als ihr Handy klingelte.

„McKenzie.", sagte sie, nachdem sie abgehoben hatte. Sie stöhnte auf und ließ ihren Kopf auf ihre Knie sinken, bevor sie ein beinahe unhörbares ‚Verdammt' murmelte.

„Ja … ja … ich habe verstanden … ja … du könntest die Klappe halten … nein, das weiß ich … das mit dem Klappe halten steht noch … ich werde das Angebot nicht zurückziehen … du kannst immer darauf zurückkommen … ich meine es ernst … mach davon Gebrauch … ich würde auch keinem davon erzählen, Indianerehrenwort … vielleicht doch lieber das Detektivehrenwort.", sagte sie, wobei sie wohl dem, mit dem sie telefonierte, ständig ins Wort fiel. Als der wohl unvermittelt einfach auflegte, grinste sie breit: „Ja, ich habe dich auch vermisst, Schätzchen."

Holmes fuhr zusammen, als er das hörte und plötzlich wurde er auf den Kerl, der mit ihr telefoniert hatte, verdammt wütend, der Grund war ihm schleierhaft.

„Wer war das?", fragte er bissig.

„Och niemand. Nur ein Anwalt.", sie grinste verschmitzt, als ob sie herausgefunden hätte, was in Holmes vorging.

„Ein Anwalt, ja?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Mhm. Ich mag keine Anwälte.", sagte sie und starrte aus dem Fenster.

„Oh, das ist gut.", seufzte er bevor er überhaupt wusste, was er da sagte.

„Bitte was?", fragte Jo überrascht.

Sherlock zuckte erschrocken zusammen, da er eigentlich nicht gedacht hätte, dass er das laut gesagt hatte.

„Ich … äh … sagte, dass …", fing er an und suchte nach einer Ausrede.

„Ich weiß, was Sie gesagt haben, aber ich habe den Sinn nicht ganz verstanden.", unterbrauch sie ihn, obwohl sie den Sinn ganz gut verstanden hatte. Sie unterdrückte ein Grinsen und fixierte ihn mit einem ernsten Blick.

„Ich wollte damit sagen, dass Sie in meiner Ansicht in unendliche Tiefen gefallen wären, wenn Sie etwas für Anwälte übrig gehabt hätten.", log er und sah sie mit seinem üblichen neutralen Blick an.

„Mhm, klar.", sagte sie skeptisch.

„Verdammt, glauben Sie etwa, dass ich lüge?", fragte er angriffslustig.

„Och, ich weiß nicht.", sie sah weiter unverwandt aus dem Fenster.

„Geben Sie mir eine Antwort, eine richtige Antwort!", verlangte er.

„Wieso geben Sie sich nicht erst mal selbst eine Antwort?", sie sah ihn mit einem vielsagenden Blick an, der aus tiefstem Herzen gut gemeint war und keines Wegs anklagend sein sollte und das riss Sherlock in seinen Bann.

Er hatte noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, wieso er sich den ganzen Tag so komisch verhielt. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit auf später verschoben und das würde er jetzt auch versuchen. Ich schreibe extra versuchen, weil er es nicht hinbekam. Er schaffte es nicht diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen.

„Ah, da sind wir.", ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als würde sie einen versteckten Schatz sehen. Es beeindruckte Sherlock, wie sehr sie sich in den Fall hineinhängte.

Ebenso war Jo beeindruckt von Holmes' Zielstrebigkeit, aber das konnte auch verdammt nerven.

„Wer zahlt jetzt?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns der Preis teilen?", schlug Sherlock verschlagen grinsend vor.

„Keine schlechte Idee. Wieso bin ich nicht darauf gekommen?", fragte sie ironisch.

„Erwarten Sie bloß nicht, dass ich zum Gentleman werde!", sagte er, nachdem sie gezahlt hatten und am Aussteigen waren.

„Ach wie schade, ich dachte wirklich, dass man mit Ihnen etwas anfangen könnte.", sie grinste ihn hinterhältig an und beobachtete belustigt wie seine Gesichtszüge einfroren, „Tja, wirklich zu schade." Sie ging los, ohne auf ihn zu warten und holte ihr Handy heraus.

Als Holmes sich wieder halbwegs gefangen hatte, lief er ihr hinterher.

„Na gut, wie finden wir das Handy?", fragte er.

„Wie schon gesagt, GPS.", antwortete sie und starrte auf das Display ihre Handys, „Irgendwo da drüben."

„Wie konnten Sie das Handy orten, ohne E-Mailadresse und das Passwort für den Account?", wollte er interessiert wissen.

„Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass ich das Handy geortet habe?", fragte sie zurück und blickte kurz auf, um ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Oh.", er sah überrascht auf und fuhr dann fort, „Das wäre eine Lösung."

„Nicht wahr?", sie lächelte und steuerte auf einen Mülleimer zu, „Mal sehen, wie tief wir graben müssen."

Sie zog einige weggeworfene Zeitungen hervor und drückte sie Holmes in die Hand.

„Was für ein Idiot.", murmelte sie und holte das Handy heraus, „Die können Sie wieder reinwerfen." Sie deutete auf die Zeitungen.

„Bloß gut, dass ich Handschuhe anhabe.", sagte sie und entsperrte es.

Sie schaltete etwas herum und hielt dann den Atem an: „Sherlock!"

„Was haben Sie gefunden?", fragte er geistesgegenwärtig.

„Wir haben soeben den Jackpot geknackt!", sie zeigte auf das Display.

Holmes starrte fassungslos darauf und begann dann so breit zu grinsen, dass es beinahe gefährlich aussah. Dann fing er an zu lachen: „Das ist fantastisch! Das ist einfach unglaublich!"

„Ich weiß! Das müssen wir sofort zur Untersuchung bringen!", sagte sie und ging an die Straße zurück, „Der erste Stein im Mosaik."

„Bitte was?", fragte Sherlock verwirrt.

„Der erste Stein im Mosaik. Sie verstehen schon?", sie sah ihn an und änderte ihre Meinung, „Richtig, Sie verstehen das nicht. Müssen Sie auch nicht."

„Was verstehe ich nicht?", beharrte er.

„Ich sagte doch Sie müssen das nicht verstehen."

„Wenn ich es aber verstehen will?"

„Dann würden Sie das auch nicht schaffen."

„Ach ja?"

„Ich bin mir sicher."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, absolut."

„Ehrlich?"

„Halten Sie die Klappe und steigen Sie ein.", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Ok.", er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Und schon wieder gab er nach.

„Ich will hoffen, dass Melanie ihn solange beschäftigt hat, dass er noch mehr Fehler gemacht hat.", murmelte sie.

„Was erhoffen Sie sich?", wollte er wissen und sah sie an.

„Fingerabdrücke.", lautete ihr konkrete Antwort.

„Oh, das wäre mehr als genial, na ja, eigentlich verdammt blöd, aber trotzdem genial, für uns natürlich.", sagte er.

„Ich hab schon verstanden.", sie unterdrückte ein Lachen.

Die Fahrt zurück zu Scottland Yard über diskutierten sie hitzig, ob jetzt der sogenannte erste Stein im Mosaik gebraucht werden konnte, oder nicht, oder ob es überhaupt wichtig genug oder ob es überhaupt das war, wonach es aussah.

Dann bezahlten sie wieder zusammen und liefen rein.

„Nur mit Handschuhen anfassen und lassen Sie mich erst einmal die Daten runterladen.", wies Jo die anderen wüst an.

„Wo haben Sie das her?", fragte Lestrade verwirrt und sah zwischen den beiden her, die einfach an ihm vorbeistürmten.

„Mülleimer am Piccadilly.", sagte Sherlock ohne wirklich von ihm Notiz zu nehmen.

„Und das ist das Handy des Opfers?", fragte er weiter.

„Das von Melanie Eddowes? Ja, ohne Zweifel.", antwortete Jo ebenfalls ohne ihn wirklich wahrzunehmen. Sie setzte sich an einen der Computer und stöpselte ihn mit dem Handy zusammen. Dann lud sie alles auf den Rechner, bevor sie Lestrade das Telefon übergab.

„Suchen Sie nach Fingerabdrücken und zwar auf dem ganzen Ding!", befahl sie Anderson.

„Und wieso?", fragte er mürrisch.

Jo stellte sich drohend vor ihn: „Wieso? Sie fragen mich tatsächlich wieso? Sind Sie denn tatsächlich so dämlich, dass Sie noch nicht mal den einfachsten Zusammenhang kapieren?"

„Ja, das ist er allerdings.", warf Sherlock ein.

„Fragen Sie nicht so blöd, wenn Sie es nicht verstehen, und machen Sie es einfach, verdammt!", fuhr sie ihn knurrend an, „Und wagen Sie es noch einmal mich mit derart beschissen dämlichen Fragen, oder ich zeige Ihnen mal was wir bei uns daheim in den Highlands mit Trotteln wie Ihnen anstellen! Und jetzt gehen Sie weg, sie stören mich."

„Was … jetzt hören sie mal …", fing er an, aber Lestrade unterbrach ihn, „Jetzt verschwinden Sie schon!"

Anderson machte sich kopfschüttelnd vom Acker und nahm das Handy mit.

„Sollten wir ihn wirklich mit etwas so wichtigem betrauen?", fragte Sherlock besorgt.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie endlich mal die Klappe halten und selbst verschwinden? Woher wissen wir, dass Sie das überhaupt hinbekommen würden? Sie sind ein Freak und nichts anderes, also lassen Sie uns mit Ihrem Geschwafel zufrieden!", schnauzte Donovan Sherlock an.

„Ach halten Sie doch die Schnauze!", schimpfte Jo, „Sie haben nicht mal ein Viertel von seinem Intellekt und Sie nennen ihn Freak? Also um genau zu sein sind Sie hier der Freak und niemand sonst! Also würde ich Ihnen vorschlagen, dass Sie Ihre unnütze Klappe schließen um nicht mehr in Versuchung zu kommen den fähigsten Mann hier in diesem Raum zu beleidigen!"

Donovan war so überrascht, dass ihr beinahe der Unterkiefer runter geklappt wäre.

„Ach und Sie können gleich Ihrem Kumpel folgen, denn ihr Gesicht stört mich beim Denken!", sie funkelte sie mit einem eiskalten Blick an und zuckte die Augenbrauen kurz hoch.

Donovan zog sich langsam zurück.

„Ok, also, da wir jetzt alle Unstimmigkeiten behoben haben, könnten wir doch eigentlich weitermachen.", schlug Lestrade vor, der als erster das erstaunte Schweigen brach.

Sherlock war erstaunt, schockiert, eingeschüchtert und verdammt stolz. Sie hatte ihn gerade vor allen Anwesenden verteidigt und ihm ein Kompliment gemacht, obwohl er sich noch nicht sicher war ob das wirklich ein echtes Kompliment gewesen war oder doch eher eine Beleidigung, aber das war ihm jetzt egal.

„Äh, ja, das sollten wir vielleicht machen.", stimmte ihm Jo zu, die sich auch erst einmal von dem erholen musste, was sie gerade getan hatte.

„Also, was haben Sie gefunden?", fragte Lestrade um ihr eine Starthilfe zu geben.

„Äh, wo soll ich anfangen?", sie überlegte kurz, bis es ihr wieder einfiel, was sie ihm eigentlich zeigen wollte. Sie klickte die Datei mit den Bildern an.

„Ich präsentieren Ihnen unseren Jack the Ripper!", sagte sie und zeigte Lestrade das Bild, während sie es vergrößerte.

„Das soll unser Mörder sein?", fragte Lestrade, „Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Und wieso nennen Sie ihn Jack the Ripper?"

„Erkläre ich später, jetzt sage ich Ihnen, wieso das unser Mörder ist.", sie grinste breit. Sie hatte sich anscheinend wieder völlig gesammelt und den Vorfall vergessen: „Das ist das letzte Bild, das aufgenommen wurde und zwar am 27. September. Da muss er sie entführt haben und sie hat das Foto geschossen. Es ist zu unscharf, als dass es ein Foto eines Freundes sein könnte, weil solche Fotos löscht man wieder und lässt sie nicht drauf, das vergeudet Speicherplatz und sie wurde gefangen gehalten, also muss das Foto von ihrem Entführer sein, kurz bevor er sie in den Kofferraum, oder sonst wo reingestopft hat und ihr Entführer ist gleich ihr Mörder: Ergo das ist der moderne Jack the Ripper"

„Ok, Sie haben mich überzeugt.", Lestrade lächelte zufrieden, „Ich besorge Ihnen eine Zulassung für die Personaldateien und Sie erledigen das zuhause. Ich kann hier nicht noch mehr Ärger gebrauchen."

Sherlock war schon wieder baff.

Lestrade verließ den Raum, aber blieb im Türrahmen nochmal stehen: „Ich finde Sie beide sind ein verdammt gutes Team." Dann verschwand er.

Sherlock und Jo sahen sich unverwandt an und rückten automatisch etwas weiter voneinander ab. Sherlock zuckte zusammen, als hätte er sich gewaltsam aus seiner Starre lösen müssen.

„Also, ich würde mal sagen, da Sie nur ein Hotelzimmer haben, arbeiten wir bei mir zuhause weiter.", das war kein Vorschlag, sondern ein Befehl.

„Immer gern, solange Sie Kaffee haben.", sagte sie und stand lächelnd auf.

„Das lässt sich machen.", er lächelte zurück, „Wieso trinken Sie Kaffee? Sie sehen mir nicht aus wie ein Junkie."

„Doch das bin ich. Ich musste mir das Rauchen abgewöhnen, also bin ich auf Kaffee umgestiegen.", erklärte sie.

„Ich auf Nikotinpflaster.", sagte er beiläufig.

„Wirklich?", sie sah ihn verwirrt an, „Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie rauchen … warten Sie, doch, das ist Ihnen zuzutrauen."

„Wieso wäre mir das nicht zuzutrauen?", fragte er, während er in das Taxi stieg, „221b Baker Street."

„Nein, zuerst müssen wir ins Hotel.", sagte sie, „97 Leman Street."

Der Cabbie nickte und fuhr los.

„Was suchen wir in dem Hotel?", fragte Holmes.

„Ich muss was aus meinem Zimmer holen.", antwortete sie.

Die Fahrt dorthin verlief in tiefem, grübelndem Schweigen, welches Jo brach, als sie angekommen waren.

„Warten Sie hier. Ich bin gleich wieder da.", wies sie ihn an und sprang geschmeidig aus dem Taxi und ließ Holmes einfach sitzen. Dieser grummelte genervt und starrte ihr hinterher.

„Unfassbar.", nuschelte er, wobei er keine Ahnung hatte, wieso er es so verdammt scheiße von ihr fand, dass sie ohne ihn losgezogen war.

„Das kann ja mal wieder dauern.", stöhnte der Fahrer wohl aus dem Grund mit Sherlock ein Gespräch an zu fangen.

„Tun Sie nur nicht so. Bei Ihnen läuft die Uhr weiter, also beschweren Sie sich nicht.", schnauzte er ihn unfreundlich an.

„Schon gut, schon gut.", der Cabbie hob beschwichtigend die Hände und trommelte dann enthusiastisch auf dem Lenkrad herum, was Holmes beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Nach gut zehn Minuten kam sie wieder auf das Taxi zu gestürmt und reichte Holmes eine große Tasche.

„Was ist da alles drin?", fragte Sherlock verwundert.

„Alles was ich brauche.", sagte sie schlicht und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, „Keine Sorge, es ist weder etwas Illegales noch etwas Gemeingefährliches."

„Das dachte ich auch gar nicht.", protestierte Sherlock.

„Doch haben Sie. Ihr Gesicht spricht Bände.", sagte sie und lachte, als Sherlock sie verdutzt ansah.

„So. Jetzt bitte zur Baker Street 221b.", sagte sie und atmete einmal tief durch.

Während der Fahrt zu sich nachhause dachte Sherlock unentwegt darüber nach, was in der Tasche war und was sie damit bezwecken wollte. Ursprünglich war er davon ausgegangen, dass sie lediglich einen Laptop holen würde und vielleicht einen Organizer, aber jetzt war er sichtlich verwirrt und er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, was sie sonst noch alles mitschleppen wollte.

Als sie endlich vor dem Haus angekommen waren, zahlte Sherlock das Taxi ohne ein Wort zu sagen und ohne sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, dass er ihr die Fahrt gerade ausgegeben hatte. Sie sagte auch nichts dazu, weil es ihr entweder nicht auffiel – was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist – oder sie es für unwichtig hielt ihn davon in Kenntnis zu setzten.

Sie stiegen aus und Holmes schloss die schwarze Tür mit der Aufschrift 221 auf. Es führte eine steile Treppe in den ersten Stock hinauf und durch eine ebenfalls schwarze Tür traten sie in Sherlocks Wohnung ein.

„Sherlock! Wo zum Teufel haben Sie solange gesteckt?", fragte John und kam aus der Küche, „Ich dachte, Sie wollten sich nur mit dieser …" Er hielt sofort inne, als er sie sah, was ihn ziemlich aus der Bahn zu werfen schien.

„Jo Sie kennen doch schon John Watson, meinen Mitbewohner.", sagte Sherlock neutral und hängte seinen Mantel in die Garderobe. Jo tat ihm gleich, nachdem sie Johns Hand geschüttelt und gesagt hatte: „Noch nicht richtig.", sie grinste, „Jo McKenzie, nennen Sie mich Jo."

„John.", antwortete er ihr verwirrt und setzte sich in den Armsessel.

„Also was soll jetzt die riesen Tasche?", fragte Sherlock und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Zwei Laptops, drei externe Festplatten, ein Haufen Akten, eine DVD und etwas, das ich später hoffentlich noch brauchen werde.", sie zog ein weiteres Handy raus.

„Wo zu zwei Handys, zwei Laptops und drei externe Festplatten?", fragte Holmes, „Und die DVD?"

„Ok, zwei Handys deshalb, weil ich eines habe für die Arbeit und eines für alles andere. Bei den Laptops ist es dasselbe und weil ich verdammt viele Sachen für die Reise hier runter speichern musste, brauche ich drei externe Festplatten. Eine für die gespeicherten Akten, die ich nicht als Original mitnehmen konnte, die andere mit Verbindungen und möglichem Beweismaterial plus Bilder und die dritte für Vermutungen und Formulare und so ein Zeugs.", erklärte sie locker und zog den einen Laptop hervor und stellte ihn auf den Tisch.

„Was ist mit der DVD?", fragte John skeptisch.

„Hat einer von Ihnen schon mal From Hell gesehen?", fragte sie zurück.

Beide schüttelten verwirrt den Kopf.

„Hätten Sie machen sollen, guter Film.", sagte sie und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

„Und das sagt uns was?", fragte Sherlock.

„Unser Mörder steht auf Johnny Depp, naja, wohl auf Heather Graham.", sagte sie und schaltete den Computer ein.

„Und das sagt uns was?", wiedeholte Sherlock.

„Er macht alles genauso wie in dem Film, wahrscheinlich ist er dadurch auf Jack the Ripper gekommen, verdammtes Hollywood, aber wie wäre es wenn Sie ihn sich mal ansehen und ich sehe zu, dass ich den Kerl auf dem Foto identifiziere.", sie reichte den beiden die DVD mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen und wandte sich dem Laptop wieder zu.

„Sie … Moment mal … Sie wollen das also alleine machen und konnten das nicht einfach so sagen?", fragte Sherlock schnippisch.

„Exakt."

„Und wieso wollen Sie allein arbeiten?"

„Weil ich wohl jemanden anrufen muss, der Sie beide strafbar machen würde und ich stecke eh schon bis zum Hals drin und werde wahrscheinlich nächstes sowieso Jahr sterben, also ist es ohnehin schon egal.", sagte sie leicht hin und drückte auf Enter.

Sherlock überhörte den größten Teil dessen, was sie gesagt hatte, weil er schon wieder wütend wurde.

„Jetzt hören Sie mal, es ist mir egal, ob das strafbar ist, oder nicht. Sie wollten mit mir zusammenarbeiten und das werden Sie auch tun, also wie wollen wir vorgehen?", fragte er starrsinnig.

„Ihr Problem, wenn man Sie wegen Hochverrat an der Queen und Verletzung der nationalen Sicherheit hinter Gitter kommen.", brummte sie und machte Sherlock neben sich Platz.

„Kann ich auch was tun?", fragte John.

„Das können Sie sich aussuchen. Entweder Sie machen ein ärztliches Gutachten, was die Schnittwunden der Leiche und den Autopsiebericht angeht oder Sie besorgen mir Kaffee.", sagte sie locker leicht und sah grinsend zu ihm auf.

„Ich glaube ich nehme das Gutachten. Wo ist der Bericht?", fragte er und traf voll ins Schwarze.

„Den hatten Sie.", sagte Jo schnell.

„Ehrlich?", fragte Sherlock ungläubig.

„Ja, ehrlich.", sie sah zu ihm rüber, „Sehen Sie doch mal in ihrem Mantel nach."

„Keine schlechte Idee.", er stand auf um nachzusehen und zog prompt die Akte raus, „Hier haben wir ihn ja."

John nahm ihn an sich und setzte sich an seinen Laptop, wobei sich Sherlock und Jo an die Arbeit machten.

„Was ist das für ein Programm?", fragte Sherlock, während Jo das Bild durch ein Programm jagte, das ihnen wohl eine Antwort geben sollte. Zuerst bereitete sie die Qualität des Bildes auf und startete dann das System.

„Och, das hab ich mir selbst geschrieben.", sagte sie peinlich berührt.

„Das haben Sie sich selbst geschrieben?", fragte er fassungslos, „Wahnsinn."

„Ich weiß.", sie grinste breit.

Es dauerte und dauerte und dauerte so lange, dass sogar Sherlock und Jo solange auf den Bildschirm starrten, dass sie kurzerhand einnickten. John sah sie, als er aus der Küche wieder rein kam und wusste erst nicht was er tun sollte, aber dann entschloss er sich, sie einfach schlafen zu lassen. Sherlock hatte ohnehin schon seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen und bei ihr konnte er es nicht wissen.

Erst das nervtötende Klingeln von Jos Handy weckte sie wieder auf, was etwa um zwölf Uhr war. Sie griff schlaftrunken danach und ging ran.

„McKenzie.", murmelte sie unverständlich.

„Lestrade hier!", rief er enthusiastisch, „Es waren tatsächlich Fingerabrücke auf dem Handy." Jo war sofort wieder wach, wobei sie Sherlock so sehr anrempelte, dass er stöhnend und murrend aufwachte und sich wie ein kleines Kind auf die Couch kuschelte. Jo ließ sich kurz von ihm ablenken und lächelte zu ihm hinunter, fing sich aber dann wieder und redete weiter: „Von wem?"

„Es sind zwei verschiedene. Wir können keinen davon identifizieren.", sagte er.

„Natürlich nicht. Schicken Sie mir die Abrücke auf meinen Laptop.", sagte sie und legte auf, „Sherlock! Sherlock wachen Sie auf! Weihnachten und Geburtstag fallen auf einen Tag!"

„Was ist denn?", fragte er unwillig. Ein Piepsen drang von dem Laptop an ihre Ohren.

„Diese E-Mail ist los!", sagte sie grinsend, „Auf dem Handy waren zwei verschiedene Fingerabrücke und wir finden raus wessen das sind."

Sherlock wachte ebenfalls innerhalb von Sekunden auf und starrte auf den Computer.

„Worauf warten wir noch?", fragte er und grinste jungenhaft.

„Oh, Sie sind also wieder wach?", John lächelte verschmitzt, „Ich hab das Gutachten fertig."

„Unwichtig.", murmelten beide gleichzeitig und starrten auf den Bildschirm.

„Und wieso habe ich das dann eigentlich gemacht?", fragte er verwirrt, bekam aber keine Antwort.

„Ich finde nichts.", sagte Sherlock.

„Ok, geben Sie mir eine Minute.", sie stand auf und zog ihr Handy raus. Sie wählte rasch eine Nummer und blickte dann zu Sherlock und John: „Sie hören jetzt nichts von dem was ich sage und sie sehen nicht was ich tue, klar? Ansonsten muss ich Sie erschießen."

Beide nickten erstarrt.

„Don, hi. … Entschuldigung, Mike. … Ich weiß, dass ich nicht anrufen hätte sollen, aber ich brauche Informationen … nein, nicht über die Maffia, über einen Mörder. Du hast doch davon gehört. … Ja, den Jack the Ripper. … Wir haben ein Foto und zwei Abdrücke und ich will, dass du mir sagst von wem. Mein Laptop arbeitet zu langsam. … Ja, ich weiß, dass ich mich damit strafbar mache und ich weiß, dass du jeden umlegen würdest, der mir etwas antun will, aber ich hoffe, dass du weißt, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht zu deiner Familie gehöre. Ich regle das selbst. … Was, hilfst du mir jetzt? … Danke, ich schick sie dir, aber ich brauche die Antwort so schnell wie möglich. Ich schulde dir was. … Ja richtig, das tue ich nicht. Bis später.", sie legte wieder auf.

„Mit wem haben Sie gerade telefoniert?", fragte John misstrauisch.

„Sie haben genickt, also haben Sie das nicht gehört und sehen jetzt auch nicht, dass ich eine E-Mail verschicke.", sagte sie kalt und verschickte die Mail.

„Ich hoffe, Sie wissen, was Sie tun.", sagte John und verließ den Raum.

„Das weiß ich immer, ich bin mir nur manchmal nicht ganz darüber im Klaren.", murmelte sie und setzte sich wieder an den Tisch.

Zehn Minuten später klingelte das Telefon wieder. Sie ging ran: „Danke. Ich sehe es. Bis irgendwann." Sie öffnete die E-Mail und löschte alle Beweise für den Kontakt.

„Ich habs.", sagte sie.

„Und wer ist es?", fragte Sherlock interessiert.

„Sie wollen das doch nicht verwenden?", fragte John fassungslos.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Sherlock verwirrt.

„Ja, was meinen Sie damit? Ich hab das doch durch das Programm gejagt!", sagte sie unschuldig, „Den Namen hatte er nicht, bis auf die Initialen T.L. und er ist aus Glasgow und wir können jetzt ein Fahndungsbild rausgeben. Der eine Fingerabdruck ist von der Leiche und der andere von ihm."

„Das ist doch schon mal was.", sagte Sherlock grinsend.

„Ach und da wäre noch was.", sie holte eine weitere Akte aus der Tasche, „Die sollten Sie sich auch mal durchlesen, wenn wir Zeit haben. Das ist das zweite Steinchen im Mosaik!"

„Mach ich.", als sich Sherlock wieder etwas beruhigte fiel ihm etwas auf, das sie zuvor gesagt hatte.


	5. Die Büchse der Pandora

_**Die Büchse der Pandora **_

Es war wie ein Hammerschlag ins Gesicht, der ihn beinahe umgehauen hätte.

_Wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass acht daraus werden … _ _werde wahrscheinlich nächstes sowieso Jahr sterben._

„Moment mal.", sagte Sherlock und hielt damit Jo noch auf, als diese gerade zur Tür hinausgehen wollte.

„Problem?", fragte sie und erinnerte John schon wieder an jemanden.

„Ja, allerdings.", sagte Sherlock, „Was meinten Sie damit?"

„Womit?", wollte sie wissen.

„Das wissen Sie ganz genau.", er verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper, „Erinnern Sie sich daran, was Sie gesagt haben: Dass acht daraus werden und werde ich wahrscheinlich nächstes Jahr sowieso sterben. Was soll das heißen?" Panik stieg in ihm hoch, als sie ihn mit einem neutralen, aber trotzdem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Die Fassade hinter der sich ihr wahres Gesicht versteckte bröckelte.

„Sie wissen doch schon was das heißt.", sagte sie leise, „Es ist genau das was ich gesagt habe."

Sherlock war sprachlos und starrte sie einfach nur fassungslos an. Er fand keine rationale Erklärung dafür, dass er deswegen innerlich zusammenbrach, als es ihm bewusst wurde.

„Er nimmt auch die Opfer, die nicht bewiesenermaßen Jack the Ripper zu gesprochen werden können. Überlegen Sie, Sherlock.", sie wirkte niedergeschlagen. John erkannte sogar Angst in ihren Augen.

„Die Opfer haben dieselben Nachnamen wie die von damals.", sagte sie und der neutrale Ausdruck wich dem gequälten.

„Oh Gott.", hauchte Sherlock verstört und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Das letzte Opfer, das er umgebracht haben könnte, wurde am 17. Juli gefunden. Der Nachname der Toten war McKenzie.", sagte sie kaum hörbar, aber was man hören konnte, war die Verzweiflung.

Nach diesen Worten baute sie wieder diese Mauer auf, die zuvor eingestürzt war. Sherlock hingegen konnte sich nicht sammeln. Er war völlig fertig und erstarrt. Sein Blick war auf sie gerichtet und starr. John konnte es nicht fassen, dass der moderne Ripper es auf sie abgesehen hatte. Sie ging zur Tür raus.

„Könnten wir jetzt gehen?", rief sie mit diesem eiskalten Ton, der John das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Sherlock rührte sich nicht. Er bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Er blinzelte noch nicht mal.

„Sherlock?", fragte John, „Geht es Ihnen gut?" Er schien ihn noch nicht mal zu hören.

„Sherlock?", er rüttelte ihn und schließlich schüttelte er kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Wir dürfen sie nicht aus dem Augen lassen!", sagte er und griff sich im Laufen den Mantel, während er ihr hinterher rannte. John sah ihm einen Moment lang verdutzt nach und musst sogar grinsen, weil ihm etwas bewusst wurde, dann lief er hinter her.

Sie erwischten Jo gerade noch, als sie in ein Taxi steigen wollte.

„Warten Sie!", rief Sherlock und sprang hinter ihr in den Wagen. John erreichte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig und stieg rasch ein.

„Also wo geht es hin?", fragte John und setzte sich.

„Scottland Yard.", sagte Jo gefühlsneutral.

„Wieso bitte zu Scottland Yard?", fragte Sherlock und sah zu ihr hinüber.

„Lestrade hatte schon Recht. Ich arbeite immer noch für ihn und trotzdem, dass er meine E-Mail bekommen hat, muss ich noch persönlich erscheinen.", erklärte sie nüchtern und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sie signalisierte nur zu gut, dass sie sich jetzt nicht unterhalten wollte, aber Sherlock übersah diese überdeutliche Botschaft einfach: „Also, wie sind Sie darauf gekommen, dass er vorhat Sie …" Weiter kam er nicht, denn John verpasste ihm einen Schlag in die Seite.

„Au, was soll das?", entrüstete er sich und strafte John mit einem Blick der Stahl zerschnitten hätte, „Ich wollte doch nur …"

Wieder rammte John ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite: „Halten Sie einfach die Klappe, ja? Glauben Sie mir, das ist für alle Anwesenden das Beste."

Sherlock brummte unwillig, hielt aber den Mund. Es dauerte ewig, bis sie bei Scottland Yard angekommen waren, oder es kam ihnen nur so vor.

Dort angekommen stürmten sie in das Gebäude, wo sie schon sehnlich erwartet wurden.

„Wie zum Geier haben Sie das herausgefunden?", fragte Lestrade und umging damit jegliche Regel der Höflichkeit.

„Selbst geschriebenes Programm.", erklärte sie schüchtern grinsend.

„Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben?", fragte Lestrade misstrauisch und fixierte sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick.

„Sollten Sie wirklich.", sagte Sherlock, „Ich war zuerst auch skeptisch, aber das Ergebnis sehen Sie ja."

Lestrade sah ihn fragend an und dann zu Watson, der zuerst nicht wusste, was er machen sollte, aber dann auch antwortete: „Glauben Sie mir, das war Wahnsinn."

Lestrade schien immer noch nicht sehr überzeugt zu sein, aber er hatte keine Beweise gegen sie. Jo lächelte ihn freundlich an und sagte: „Also, was halten Sie davon?"

„Was ich davon halte? Das ist fantastisch!", antwortete er und ging in ein Zimmer, „Na dann, hier werden Sie ab jetzt arbeiten. Das ist ihr Schreibtisch."

„Ich bekomme einen Schreibtisch?", fragte Jo gekünstelt glücklich. Sherlock konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie das gar nicht toll fand. Er grinste in sich hinein.

„Ja.", sagte Lestrade genervt und ließ sie allein.

„Sie wollen mich überwachen.", brummte sie und schaltete den PC ein.

„War offensichtlich.", sagte Sherlock und setzte sich in den Stuhl in der Ecke des Raumes.

„Wirklich? Ich dachte ich wäre hier nur zu gast.", sie lehnte sich zurück und gab etwas in eine Suchmaschine ein.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte John.

„Ich suche nach geeigneten Plätzen eine Leiche abzulegen.", sagte sie geistesabwesend und starrte auf den Bildschirm.

„Sie hören sich schon an wie …", fing John an.

„Ein Mörder?", sie blickte beleidigt auf, „Dessen bin ich mir sehr wohl bewusst. Danke, dass Sie mich darauf hinweisen. Sie müssen bedenken, dass ich so denken muss, um den Kerl zu fassen."

John wurde sich seines Fehlers bewusst, konnte aber nicht länger darüber nachdenken, denn sein Handy klingelte.

„Watson … Natürlich, ich komme sofort.", sagte er und legte wieder auf, „Das war Sarah. Sie brauchen mich in der Praxis. Ich bin dann weg."

„Viel Spaß.", flötete Sherlock ihm hinterher und sah dann grinsend zu Jo.

„Haben Sie's gesehen?", fragte er merkwürdig grinsend.

Jo lachte: „Wer ist Sarah?"

„Kommen Sie, sagen Sie es mir.", verlangte Sherlock grinsend.

Sie lächelte und sah nach unten, bevor sie wieder aufblickte und die Augen schloss. Sie atmete tief durch und starrte mit glasigem Blick geradeaus.

„Sarah.", murmelte sie rauchig, „Zwinkern, Ausdruck in den Augen, Haltung, Gesichtszüge, Hand. Alles lässt im ersten Moment darauf schließen, dass Sarah eine Kollegin ist. Bei näherer Betrachtung fallen aber die Gesichtszüge auf und die Augen, die beim Beginn des Telefonats weicher geworden sind, also ist es nicht nur eine berufliche Beziehung, eher befreundet, aber dann muss man noch die Hand, das Zwinkern, die Haltung und den Mund dazurechnen. Dann kommt man zum Schluss, dass die Beziehung der beiden nicht nur freundschaftlicher Natur ist, sondern mehr. Ich würde sagen eine frische Romanze, die er in der Arbeit kennengelernt hat, also wohl die Sprechstundenhilfe in der Arztpraxis, niemals der Arzt. Der würde niemals einen anderen fragen, das würde gegen dessen Ego gehen, also offensichtlich die Sprechstundenhilfe. Wie banal."

„Ich weiß, es ist so berechenbar, nicht?", sagte Sherlock und lehnte sich zurück.

„Tja, manche mögen es berechenbar, ich nicht.", sie grinste, „Ich stehe mehr auf den spontanen Typen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Sherlock ungewollt interessiert.

„Ist das so überraschend?", wollte Jo wissen und beäugte ihn kritisch.

„Woher sollte ich das wissen?", Sherlock war verwirrt.

„Na ja, hätte ja sein können.", sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Bildschirm.

Sherlock saß einen Moment einfach nur da und entschloss sich dann auch etwas zu googlen, mit seinem Handy.

Nach einer Weile störte Lestrade sie wieder.

„Hier ist jemand, der Sie gerne sehen würde, Detective.", sagte er angespannt.

Jo sah nicht zu ihm auf, sondern starrte weiter auf den flimmernden Bildschirm. Zur Antwort brummte sie kurz, aber das würde sie gleich lassen.

„Joanna.", sagte der Mann, der gerade durch die Tür gekommen.

Jo seufzte gequält und stand auf: „Aiden." Sie fixierte ihn mit einem ihrer typischen, durchbohrenden Blicke und fuhr fort: „Was suchst du hier?" Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und stellte sich vor ihn mit in die Seiten gestemmten Händen.

Sherlock beobachtete die Szene mit einem gewissen Vergnügen und sah jetzt von Aiden zu Jo.

„Na was denkst du, was ich hier suche?", fragte er mit demselben gelangweilten Ton in der Stimme wie Jo, „Ich vertrete die Familien der Opfer vor Gericht und du ermittelst, also muss ich mir wohl die nötigen Beweise holen."

„Mhm.", brummte sie skeptisch.

„Ich mache hier nur meine Arbeit.", sagte er, als wäre das eine angemessene Entschuldigung.

„Ich auch.", fauchte sie.

„Na dann.", sagte er mit einer atemberaubenden Selbstverständlichkeit in der Stimme, „Hast du schon was?" Er klang anklagend.

„Nein, habe ich nicht!", explodierte sie, „Ich habe rein gar nichts! Also wenn dir was daran liegt, dass dieser Mistkerl nicht acht draus macht, dann halt die Klappe, lass mich arbeiten und mach was Anwälte so machen, schleif jemanden vors Gericht, aber hör auf mich zu nerven! Ich habe zu tun!" Sie stürmte fuchsteufelswild aus dem Raum, in dem jetzt alles völlig still war. Aiden sowie alle anderen, Sherlock eingeschlossen, waren so überrumpelt, dass sie nicht wussten, was sie sagen sollten.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor zu tun?", schrie Aiden ihr hinter her.

„Observieren!", brüllte sie außer sich, damit auch jeder sie hörte, denn sie war mittlerweile außer Sichtweite, „Sherlock! Worauf warten Sie!"

Sherlock zuckte überrascht zusammen und sprang: „Na dann werde ich jetzt wohl gehen."

Er rannte ihr hinterher und holte sie schließlich ein: „Was war gerade los?"

Jo ignorierte seine Frage: „Nun, Sherlock, Sie hatten gerade das Privileg meinen Bruder kennenzulernen."

„Wirklich? Das ist Ihr Bruder?", fragte er, während er neben ihr herlief.

„Oh ja.", knurrte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

Nach einigen Metern fragte Sherlock: „Also, wo gehen wir hin?"

„Sie scheinen das oft zu machen."

Sherlock blinzelte verwirrt: „Was?"

„Losrennen, ohne genau zu wissen, wohin es überhaupt geht.", sie sah forschend zu ihm hoch.

„Ja, so könnte man es nennen.", er sah sie kurz beleidigt den Mund verziehend an und richtete dann seinen Blick aber wieder auf die Tür vor ihnen. Er öffnete sie.

„Nach Ihnen.", Sherlock hielt sie ihr offen und trat nach ihr nach draußen.

Sie besorgten sich ein Taxi und redeten drinnen weiter.

„Dutfield's Yard, Berner Street.", wies Jo den Fahrer an.

„Wurde da nicht Elizabeth Stride umgebracht?", fragte Sherlock.

„Richtig.", antwortete sie, „Dort steht ein Gebäude leer."

„Und Sie glauben, dass er sie dorthin bringen wird?", fragte Sherlock skeptisch, „Das ist doch völlig dämlich."

„Das ist es allerdings, aber wer sagt, dass ein Mörder nicht völlig dämlich ist?", fragte sie mit einem geheimnisvollen Grinsen zurück.

„Ein Mörder, der Ihnen durch die Lappen geht, kann nicht dämlich sein.", nachdem er das gesagt hatte wurde ihm erst bewusst was er gesagt hatte, was aber auch schon ein ziemliches Wunder ist. Sherlock zog kaum merklich den Kopf ein und verdammte seine Zunge bis in alle Ewigkeiten.

„Oh.", machte sie lächelnd, „Das war irgendwie nett."

„Nett.", brummte Sherlock verständnislos und starrte gerade aus.

Ein peinliches Schweigen legte sich über die beiden. Jo und Sherlock brachen es gleichzeitig. Sie redeten wirr durcheinander, wobei man kein Wort verstand.

Schließlich räusperte sich Jo sehr laut um ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Das sollten wir nach Möglichkeit nicht machen, davon bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen. Also der Reihe nach.", sie fixierte ihn mit einem kurzen Blick und beide sagten dann gleichzeitig dasselbe: „Sie fangen an." Jo und Sherlock sahen sich einen Moment lang verdutzt an und rissen sich zusammen um nicht los zu lachen. Dann sagte Sherlock: „Ladys first."

„Wirklich? Sind Sie sicher?", wollte sie skeptisch wissen und musterte sein Gesicht.

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher.", er hatte Mühe das nicht zu fauchen, sondern in einem normalen Ton von sich zu geben. Er hasste sinnlose Fragen, erst recht sinnlose Fragen von _ihr. _

„Na gut. Ich wollte wissen, wieso Sie die Adresse so dämlich finden.", sagte sie mehr beleidigt, als interessiert.

Sie konnte es zwar nicht leugnen, dass sie diesen Mann leiden konnte, aber so recht mögen war noch nicht drin.

„Das ist doch wohl offensichtlich, oder?", fragte er gekränkt.

„Ist es, aber ich will es trotzdem von Ihnen hören.", verlangte sie.

„Wenn Sie meinen.", er pustete sich genervt eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, „Es ist dämlich, weil er dann genau wissen wird, dass wir draufkommen, dass er dort die Leiche hinbringen wird, also ist es doch wahrscheinlich, dass er das nicht machen wird."

„Damit haben Sie recht, aber Sie haben eins vergessen. Er ritzt ihnen Nummern in die Arme um uns damit zu verhöhnen, also wieso sollte er dann die Leiche nicht dort hinbringen, nur um uns eins auszuwischen und uns zu zeigen, was für Idiotien wir sind? Sie müssen bedenken, das Ego von diesem Kerl ist riesig.", sagte sie und musterte ihn fragend.

„Oh. Daran hatte ich wirklich nicht gedacht.", er sah verblüfft von ihr zum Fenster und wieder zurück, sich fragend wieso er nicht daran gedacht hatte.

„Also was sagen Sie, das ist doch gar nicht mal so dämlich, von dem Standpunkt aus.", sagte sie, „Außerdem muss ich allen Hinweisen nachgehen, weil ich mir keine Fehler mehr leisten kann." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst.

„Welche Fehler?", fragte Sherlock vielleicht etwas zu interessiert.

„Na was denken Sie? Ich hab den Kerl immer noch nicht gefasst, also war ich diejenige, die dämlich war.", sie fixiert ihn mit einem strafenden Blick.

„Aha.", machte er und entging ihrem Blick geschickt indem er einfach aus dem Fenster sah.

Jo blickte ihn böse an und brummte etwas unverständliches, bevor sie wieder gerade aus starrte und kein Wort mehr sprach bis sie angekommen waren.

Fünfzehn Minuten später stiegen sie wieder aus und standen vor einem offensichtlich leerstehenden Gebäude.

Sherlock und Jo erstarrten gleichzeitig.

„Verdammt.", brummte Sherlock paralysiert.

„Das ist der richtige Ausdruck dafür.", sie zog ihre Waffe und schlich zur Tür. Mit einem Blick auf den schwarzen Lieferwagen, der in der Auffahrt geparkt hatte, wurde beiden klar, dass Jo recht gehabt hatte.

„Scheiße.", murmelte Jo, „Wir sind zu spät."

„Vielleicht noch nicht ganz.", Sherlock wollte schon reingehen, aber Jo hielt ihn zurück.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig? Sie können da nicht einfach rein spazieren!", sagte sie und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Und Sie schon?", fragte er bissig.

„Ja, allerdings. Ich kann das!", sagte sie nickend.

„Und wieso?", wollte er verärgert wissen.

„Ich habe eine Waffe!", sagte sie mit einer solchen Selbstverständlichkeit in der Stimme, dass es Sherlock die Sprache verschlug.

Sherlock bedeutete ihr mit genervter Miene, dass sie vorgehen sollte und folgte ihr schließlich, als sie das Gebäude so leise wie möglich betrat.

Sie standen in einer leeren, eingestaubten Halle, deren graue Wände sie noch trister erscheinen ließen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite war eine Tür, auf die die beiden zusteuerten. Sie schoben sich vorsichtig an der Wand entlang, in deren oberem drittel die Fenster zur Straße hin lagen. Als sie an der Tür angelangt war, wartete Jo einen Moment und sah zu Sherlock hinüber, der ihr auffordernd zu nickte. Mit einem weiteren Kopfnicken gab Jo ihm zu verstehen, dass er die Tür öffnen sollte. Sherlock drückte langsam die Klinke nach unten und stieß sie dann schnell auf, während Jo immer noch mit erhobener Waffe auf die Tür zielte.

„Leer.", flüsterte sie, als sie den Gang, der sich hinter der Halle befand, durchsucht hatte. Nun wollte auch Sherlock nach kommen, aber Jo hielt ihn zurück. Ein grelles Licht, das von den Neonröhren abgestrahlt wurde, strömte aus dem Gang und blendete Jo für eine Sekunde.

Er sah sie fragend und wütend zugleich an, wieso zum Henker wartete sie so lange, um das Haus zu durchsuchen? Zeitverschwendung!

„Was?", zischte er und fixierte sie bösartig.

„Schrieben Sie Lestrade eine SMS, wo wir sind und dass er kommen soll, am besten mit Verstärkung.", antwortete sie im Flüsterton und deutete mit dem Lauf ihrer Waffe auf seine Jackentasche. Sherlock machte einen ausweichenden Satz zur Seite: „Hey, verdammt, zielen Sie damit woanders hin!"

„Ich kann mit einer Waffe umgehen, keine Sorge, ich hatte nicht vor Sie anzuschießen. Für Kerle wie Sie verschwende ich keine Kugeln.", raunte sie und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Halten Sie die Klappe.", murmelte Sherlock genervt und holte sein Handy raus, „Gehen Sie schon mal vor, ich komme nach."

„Auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Wieso denn nicht, bitte? Dann wären wir schneller und die Frau lebt vielleicht noch." Er sprach während er tippte.

„Er bringt seine Opfer um bevor er sie an den verschiedenen Orten drapiert, also schreiben Sie schneller, dann stirbt nicht noch eine! Außerdem gehen Sie in den rechten Flur. Ich nehme den Linken.", erklärte sie leise und lugte noch einmal in den Gang, der sich in zwei Richtungen aufspaltete.

„Ich habe keine Waffe.", Sherlock steckte das Handy wieder ein.

„Erzählen Sie dem Kerl eine Ihrer verrückten Theorien, das hilft schon mal ihn geistig außer Gefecht zu setzen. Dann schlagen sie ihm noch ins Gesicht und dann fällt er um, aber nur wenn Sie ganz fest zuschlagen.", sie grinste ihn trocken an und bedeutete ihm mit einem simplen Kopfnicken, dass er jetzt endlich losgehen sollte.

„Ach zum Teufel nochmal!", fluchte Sherlock leise, nachdem Jo aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war und schob sich an der Wand entlang zu der Biegung des Ganges.

Er konnte nicht genau sehen, was am Ende dieses Korridors lag, aber er betrat ihn trotzdem. Alles um ihn herum war still, bis er ein Rascheln vernahm. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und überlegte schnell, was er jetzt machen sollte.

Ein weiteres Rascheln wurde durch ein Schleifen ergänzt, das Sherlock zusammenzucken ließ.

Er zog sein Handy hervor und tippte schnell und so leise wie möglich und schickte die SMS ab.

Zur gleichen Zeit erhielt Jo eine SMS von Sherlock. Sie holte verwirrt das Telefon aus ihrer Hosentasche und las sie.

_Kommen Sie zu mir rüber, schnell. Er ist noch da._

Jo musste sich unglaublich zusammenreißen um nicht laut loszufluchen. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, dass sie sich den richtigen Gang ausgesucht hatte.

„Verdammt!", flüsterte sie, weil sie sich einen Fluch genehmigen wollte, und rannte auf Zehenspitzen den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen war und folgte Sherlock in den Gang, als sie aber um die Ecke bog, war der Gang leer.

Sie war verwirrt. Eigentlich hätte er da stehen sollen, aber er war nicht da, was eigentlich völlig unmöglich hätte sein sollen, weil der Gang schnurgerade verlief, aber er war nicht da.

„Sherlock?", flüsterte sie eindringlich und schob sich an der Wand entlang, „Sherlock, verdammt!"

Es war ganz still, nichts deutete auch nur im Geringsten an, wo Sherlock sein könnte.

Sie ging einige Schritte weiter bis sie ein paar aufeinanderfolgende Schläge, einen erstickten Schrei und einen dumpfen Aufprall hörte.

„Scheiße!", sie entsicherte ihre Waffe und lief auf die nächstgelegene Tür zu, die sperrangelweit offen stand. Jo durchsuchte den Raum rasch, aber darin befand sich nichts, außer einer weiteren Tür, die ebenfalls geöffnet war. Sie trat hindurch nachdem sie das Zimmer, das nur durch das Licht, das durch die Tür kam, erleuchtet wurde, gesichert hatte.

Als sie in den Raum trat konnte sie erst einmal gar nichts sehen. Es war stock dunkel und ihre Augen hatten sich noch nicht an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Auf der anderen Seite war eine weitere Tür geöffnet, hinter der ein Gang zu sein schien, in dem irgendwo ein Licht brannte.

Jo hörte jemanden wegrennen, jemand, der nur eine Person sein konnte: Jack the Ripper 2.0.

„Verflucht!", knurrte sie und rannte los. Nach dem zweiten Schritt blieb ihr Fuß irgendwo hängen, sie stolperte darüber und fiel laut polternd zu Boden. Sie landete recht ungünstig auf einem Ellenbogen und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf, während sie sich auf den Rücken rollte.

„Was zum Teufel liegt hier verdammt noch mal rum", schimpfte sie wütend, verstummte aber sofort, als das Ding, über das sie gestolpert war, ebenfalls zu stöhnen anfing.

Sie blickte verwundert auf: „Moment, Sherlock?"

„Ja, Sie Schwachkopf! Gehen Sie schleunigst von mir runter, oder ich vergesse mich!", es war mehr ein wütendes Knurren, das Jo einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken jagte.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihre Beine quer über Sherlocks Oberkörper lagen. Glücklicherweise war es wirklich dunkel, denn ansonsten hätte sie sich von Sherlock verantworten müssen, wieso sie jetzt errötete.

Sie tat rasch was er verlangt hatte und stand auf. Sherlock wollte sich aufrappeln, aber ein stechender Kopfschmerz durchzuckte ihn wie ein Blitz und zwang ihn dazu sich wieder zu setzen.

Er stöhnte vor Schmerz und presste sich die Hand an den Kopf: „Verdammt noch mal!"

„Was ist los?", fragte Jo von der Tür her, ohne sich umzudrehen und starrte in den Gang hinaus. Sie schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, bevor sie endgültig die Nerven verlor, die eh schon überstrapaziert worden waren.

„Was zum Teufel haben Sie gedacht, Sherlock? Ist es denn so abwegig oder irrational oder _normal,_ dass Sie zuerst auf mich warten, bevor Sie reingehen. Verstehen Sie, auf MICH! Ich habe eine Waffe. Ich kenne mich mit so etwas aus, weil ich das schon etliche Male getan habe und zwar mit Erfolg, klar? Also, woran liegt das? An Ihrer grenzenlosen Arroganz oder Ihrer Selbstüberschätzung oder der Tatsache, dass Sie völlig gedankenlos durch die Gegend laufen, nur weil Sie der _unglaubliche Sherlock_ sind, der mit allem und jedem fertig wird oder haben Sie überhaupt nicht nachgedacht und waren einfach nur geil darauf dem Kerl eins überzubraten und den Sieg einstreichen zu können, damit jeder weiß wie genial Sie sind? Wissen Sie was ich denke, Sherlock? Sie sind nicht besser als die Kerle von Scottland Yard, nur die Gebiete wurden vertauscht. Sie können ermitteln, aber nicht mit der Verantwortung für Ihre eigene Sicherheit umgehen! Dieser Psychopath hätte Sie umbringen können, ist Ihnen das bewusst, Holmes?", schrie sie ihn wütend an, aber er schien ihr nicht zuzuhören, „Hey! Hey, Mann, hören Sie mir zu, verdammt noch mal!"

Er sah zu ihr auf, mit einem gelangweilten und desinteressierten Blick: „Könnten Sie mal die Klappe halten, ich habe Kopfschmerzen?"

„Ach ja, und wieso? Hat er Sie etwa bewusstlos geschlagen? Geschieht Ihnen recht.", brummte sie wütend, „Ignorieren Sie es einfach und stehen Sie endlich auf. Lestrade wird gleich hier sein und ich will ihm nur zu gerne von Ihrem Desaster erzählen. Stehen Sie auf, verdammt!"

Sie ging wieder auf ihn zu um ihn hoch zu zerren, aber sie stolperte wieder über etwas, fiel aber diesmal nicht.

„Himmel Herr Gott, verdammt! Was zum Teufel liegt denn jetzt schon wieder rum?", fluchte sie lautstark und wollte das nervige Ding wegkicken, das ihr im Weg gewesen war, aber Sherlock hielt sie mit einem simplen Satz mit vier Wörtern zurück, den er nüchtern aussprach: „Das ist ein Schuh."

„Ein was? Haben Sie sich etwa einen ausgezogen, damit Sie den Kerl k.o. schlagen können?", fragte sie ungewollt sarkastisch mit einem Hauch Zynismus, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

„Nein.", antwortete er schlicht.

„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Denkspielchen. Ich versuche gerade Sie nicht auf der Stelle umzubringen!", sie strafte ihn mit einem Blick der getötet hätte, „Und Sie wissen, dass es Ihre Schuld war, dass uns der Mörder entkommen ist?"

Sherlock ignorierte den letzten Satz und antwortete einfach: „Das ist der rechte Schuh von unserem Täter, den ich ihm ausgezogen habe, als ich ihn zu Boden geschlagen habe."

„Na wunderbar, was bringt uns der Schuh, wenn ich eigentlich den Mörder wollte?", sie drehte sich um und ging wieder zur Tür.

„DNS.", antwortete ihr Sherlock mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Wunschdenken, Sherlock. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ein Mörder wie er in der Datenbank steht? Kommen Sie schon, denken Sie logisch!", schnauzte sie und stürmte den Gang entlang, wütend vor sich hinmurmelnd.

Sherlock folgte ihr genervt, niedergeschlagen, vielleicht auch wütend und sogar mit einer winzigen Spur von Schuldgefühlen.

Plötzlich blieb Jo wie angewurzelt stehen und sog scharf die Luft ein, bevor sie den Atem krampfhaft anhielt.

Sherlock rannte fast in sie hinein, bemerkte sie aber noch rechtzeitig. „Was zum Henker soll das verdammt?", fragte er fassungslos. Er wollte eigentlich weiter schimpfen, aber ihm blieben die Worte im Hals stecken, als er sah, was sie so erschreckte.

An der Wand war ein Satz mit schwarzer Farbe geschrieben: „Ich komme um dich zu holen."


	6. Nachbeben

_**Nachbeben**_

Sherlock saß auf dem Treppenabsatz mit einem Eisbeutel, den er sich an dem Kopf presste. Die grellen Lichter der Polizeiwagen warfen seltsame Schatten an die Mauer der Lagerhalle und ließen die Straßenlaternen völlig in den blendenden Lichtern untergehen. Jo lehnte niedergeschlagen an einem der Krankenwagen und starrte mit leerem Blick in eine der roten Leuchten ohne diese wirklich wahrzunehmen.

Donovan und Anderson hatten sich nach drinnen verzogen um die Leiche zu inspizieren.

Lestrade stand zwischen den beiden und blickte immer hin und her. Er erwartete eigentlich eine Erklärung, egal von wem, aber er wollte jetzt wirklich wissen, was vorgefallen war. Es war nur so, dass weder Jo noch Sherlock den Mund aufmachten. Sie starrten beide einfach nur in Leere und schienen ihn nicht einmal zu bemerken.

Jo konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, was an die Wand geschrieben worden war. Sie wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben, dass es schon so weit gekommen war, dass nun zum Schluss sie an der Reihe war. Sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass vor ihr schon fünf, bald wahrscheinlich sechs Frauen gestorben waren und sie hatte es nicht verhindern können. Sie hatte zugelassen, dass dieser Perverse direkt unter ihrer Nase mordete.

„Würde mir jetzt bitte jemand erklären, was geschehen ist?", forderte Lestrade angesäuert.

Jo atmete tief durch: „Wir kamen hier vorbei und haben einen schwarzen Van dort hinten stehen sehen. Wir sind reingegangen. In der Eingangshalle war niemand, genauso wenig in dem Gang. Nachdem ich den Gang gesichert hatte, hat Sherlock ihnen eine SMS geschickt. Ich ging nach links und Sherlock nach rechts. Sherlock teilte mir mit, dass er in seinem Gang etwas gefunden hatte. Ich bin sofort rüber gelaufen, aber auf halbem Weg habe ich jemanden laufen hören. Schließlich habe ich Sherlock am Boden mit dem Schuh in der Hand daliegen sehen. Der Täter war schon weg. Ich konnte ihn nicht mehr einholen. Dann haben wir die Schrift an der Wand gefunden." Sie hörte sich ausdruckslos an, als würde sie nichts anderes als einen Bericht vorlesen, der sie nicht interessierte. Jetzt blickte sogar Sherlock auf und sah zu ihr hinüber. Bisher hatte er es noch nicht wirklich fassen können, aber wenn er den Fall nicht schnell löste, dann würde sie auch noch sterben und er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie ihre Leiche auf einem sterilen Tisch in der Gerichtsmedizin lag und jemand versuchte noch etwas aus ihren kläglichen Überresten zu schließen, wie der Mörder vorging.

Lestrade hatte den Ausdruck in ihrer Stimme auch gehört und wunderte sich jetzt was da drin vorgefallen war. Er ging hinüber zu Sherlock und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter: „Klären Sie mich auf, Sherlock."

Holmes schien ihn im ersten Moment nicht zu beachten, doch dann atmete er geräuschvoll aus und sagte in leisem aber schneidigem Ton: „Das letzte Opfer des Rippers, so wie _er _ihn darstellt, hieß Alice McKenzie."

Das traf Lestrade wie ein Blitz. Er erstarrte einen Moment und wandte sich dann ruckartig zu Joanna um, die immer noch in die Lichter des Krankenwagens blickte. Lestrade sah sie schockiert an und versuchte es zu begreifen, dann blickte er wieder zu Sherlock um sich bestätigen zu lassen, dass er sich gerade nicht verhört hatte.

„Warten Sie mal. _Sie_, einer meiner Detectives steht auf der Abschussliste dieses Wahnsinnigen?", fragte er fassungslos, aber trotzdem leise.

„Das habe ich doch gerade gesagt!", knurrte Sherlock und sah dann zu ihm auf, „Wir dürfen sie nicht aus den Augen lassen."

Schon wieder erstarrte Lestrade, aber diesmal aus einem völlig anderen Grund: „Seit wann sind Sie human geworden?"

Sherlock sah ihn boshaft an: „Was meinen Sie damit?"

„Na ja … ähm … ich meinte …", stotterte er.

„Ach lassen Sie es einfach.", brummte Sherlock, „Besorgen Sie ihr ein Taxi."

Lestrade war komplett verwirrt. Was war nur in Sherlock gefahren?

„Das geht nicht, ich brauche noch ihre Aussage.", wandte er ein, was Sherlock zum Überkochen brachte: „Haben Sie mich nicht verstanden? Besorgen Sie ihr ein Taxi und schicken Sie sie heim! Sie hat gerade eben all das bestätigt bekommen, wovor sie sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hat! Sie ist unsere Zeitbombe und sie tickt sehr laut. Lassen Sie Joanna eine Nacht ihre Ruhe und löchern Sie sie morgen mit ihren komplett dämlichen Fragen!"

Jo hatte das alles von der Seite mitgehört, aber irgendwie nicht realisiert. Sie steckte die Hände in ihre Manteltaschen und rief Lestrade zu: „Ich melde mich morgen früh bei Ihnen im Büro." Dann ging sie an die Straße und rief nach einem Taxi.

„Soll ich Sie nach Hause begleiten?", fragte Sherlock und rückte seinen Mantel zurecht. Er war direkt hinter ihr aufgetaucht und für einen Moment konnte Jo seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken spüren, was ihr einen kribbelnden Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Dann war der Moment schon vorbei. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, aber sie wusste ganz genau, was sie jetzt nicht brauchte.

„Nein.", sagte sie schlicht und stieg in das Taxi. Dann sah sie wieder zu ihm auf, bevor sie die Tür schloss: „Ich brauche jetzt Zeit für mich." Als er widersprechen wollte, schüttelte sie verbittert den Kopf und knallte die Tür zu.

Auf der Fahrt zurück in ihr Hotelzimmer war Jo allein in dem Taxi. Sie hatte sich geweigert eines mit Sherlock zu teilen, woraufhin dieser ziemlich perplex und verständnislos reagiert hatte.

Sie hätte es nicht ertragen können jetzt zusammen mit irgendjemandem – außer dem Taxifahrer – in dem Wagen zu sitzen. Es war ihr unmöglich sich jetzt der Gesellschaft einer Person auszusetzen, die davon Beschied wusste, von dem, was in dem Gebäude passiert war, von dem, was danach geschehen war und von dem, was an der Wand geschrieben stand. Vielleicht wollte sie auch einfach nicht zugeben, dass sie unglaubliche Angst hatte, dass ihr von dem Gedanken an die großen, schwarzen Buchstaben übel wurde.

Das Taxi hielt vor dem Hotel. Sie zahlte bevor sie ausstieg und in die Eingangshalle trat. Sie nahm rein gar nichts wahr, was um sie herum geschah. Sie ging einfach weiter, ohne sich überhaupt die Mühe zu machen zum Schalter zu gehen und sich zurück zu melden. Sie stieg einfach in den Aufzug und fuhr in die fünfte Etage, schloss dann ihre Zimmertür auf und knallte diese hinter sich zu.

Jo war fertig, einfach fix und fertig. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Es war einfach zu viel!

Im Schlafzimmer zog sie sich rasch um und schlüpfte unter die Bettdecke.

Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen, einfach nur alles vergessen, was an diesem Tag passiert war.

Es war schon beinahe Mitternacht und sie war eigentlich unendlich müde, aber sie konnte jetzt eine Sache viel dringender gebrauchen als Schlaf: Einen Drink. Irgendetwas Hochprozentiges, das ihr die Kehle hinunter brannte und sie von innen heraus wärmte. Etwas, das sie schläfrig machte, damit sie nicht über die Geheimnisse des fast vergangenen Tages nachdenken musste. Bei dem Plan gab es nur einen Haken: Sie hatte keine Minibar und der Zimmerservice war auch nicht mehr aktiv. Die andere Möglichkeit, einfach in die Hotelbar zu gehen, verwarf sie auch. Die hatten nicht lange genug offen und dazu müsste sie sich wieder anziehen und wieder nach unten laufen.

Jo legte sich auf den Rücken und kuschelte sich in die weichen Kissen. Sie starrte an die Decke, die im Dunkeln komischerweise noch blasser wirkte und versuchte ihre rasenden Gedanken zu beruhigen. Zuvor hatte sie sie noch ignorieren können, aber jetzt konnte sie die Stimmen in ihrem Kopf nicht mehr ausschalten. Sie hörte immer und immer wieder vereinzelte Wörter und Sätze von verschiedenen Personen, wie Lestrade, Aiden oder Sherlock, und sah dann die Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge, die sie lieber vergessen würde. Sie sah die fünf Opfer und dazu im Vergleich die Bilder von den Opfern des echten Rippers. Bis schließlich ein Bild, bleiches, blutbeschmiertes Gesicht einer Frau auftauchte und nicht mehr weg ging. Vor diesem fürchtete sie sich am meisten, denn das würde ihr wiederfahren, wenn sie diesen Irren nicht bald schnappen würden. Das Bild zeigte Alice McKenzie. Sie war genauso zugerichtet worden, wie die anderen Opfer des Rippers, aber trotzdem stritten sich die Wissenschaftler darum, ob sie nun wirklich dazu gehörte oder nicht. Für Jo war diese Frage ohne Zweifel klar zu beantworten. _Würde sie nicht dazugehören, würde ich nicht sterben._

Bereits weit nach Mitternacht, es war etwa drei Uhr morgens, fielen Jo dann endlich die Augen zu und sie fiel in eine Art Dämmerzustand. Sie schlief nicht und wenn überhaupt, dann wurde sie von Albträumen geplagt und immer wieder von dem Bild der Alice McKenzie aus dem Schlaf gerissen, bis sie völlig paranoid am Morgen um sechs Uhr aufwachte und wie vom Korn gestochen aus dem Bett sprang.

Sie konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als dieses Bild und den Schriftzug an der Wand.

Mit einem Mal, als hätte sie nichts anderes getan, als überlegen, wurde ihr bewusst, was genau sie tun musste, um den Mistkerl dran zu kriegen. Es war zwar nicht ihr bester Plan, aber immerhin hatte sie einen.

Jo lief vor ihrem Bett auf und ab ohne auch nur stehenbleiben zu wollen, aber das hier war einfach zu wichtig, als dass sie hätte aufhören können. Unaufhörlich spann sie den Gedanken in ihrem Kopf weiter, bis er perfekt war. Der einzige Makel daran war, nichts an diesem Plan war perfekt. Jo wusste ganz genau, wenn auch nur ein winziges Detail schief ging, würde sie tot sein, bevor auch nur Sherlock die Lunte gerochen hatte. Alles musste zu Ende gedacht werden, noch vor der Ausführung und das bedeutete, dass sie schnell sein musste, verdammt schnell. Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Bald würde sie selbst tot sein und die Zeit davor wollte sie noch sinnvoll nutzen.

Ehe sie aber weiter machen konnte klingelte ihr Handy. Es war Sherlock.

„Was?", fragte sie ohne Begrüßung schon wieder hatte er sie beim Denken gestört.

„Ist alles in Ordnung.", fragte er ohne Umschweife.

„Was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein?", stellte Jo die Gegenfrage. Eigentlich war sie ja gerührt von seiner Frage, aber jetzt konnte sie ihn gar nicht gebrauchen.

Er antwortete erst nicht. Er schien nicht zu wissen, was er darauf antworten sollte. Sein Genie hin oder her, er war definitiv ein Soziopath.

„Ich … ähm … dachte ich … sollte mal nachfragen. Sie sind gestern recht … aufgebracht verschwunden.", erklärte er wiederwillig mit einigen Pausen und verfiel wieder in Schweigen, legte aber nicht auf.

Jetzt hingegen wusste Jo nicht was sie antworten sollte.

„Es passt alles. Ich denke nur nach, das ist alles.", sie räusperte sich unbehaglich, „Wie geht's dem Kopf?"

„Gut.", antwortete er abgehackt.

Dieses Gespräch führte zu nichts.

„Was haben Sie heute vor?", fragte Sherlock.

„Ich will noch mal an den Tatort, das Auto untersuchen und die Leiche nochmal in Augenschein nehmen.", sagte Joanna, die immer noch aus und abging, jetzt nur langsamer.

„Wird das irgendwas bringen?", Sherlock stellte da eine gute Frage und Jo hasste die Antwort darauf. Das machte ihr nur noch mehr bewusst, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatte.

„Nein.", ihre Stimme hörte sich kalt an, „Fangen Sie schon mal an, ich habe noch was zu tun." Bevor Sherlock noch etwas fragte konnte, würgte sie ihn ab und legte einfach auf.

„Ich habe noch viel zu tun.", sagte sie leise und setzte sich an den Laptop, „Denn übermorgen werde ich tot sein."


	7. Rollenspiele

_**Rollenspiele**_

Jo wusste zwar welches Risiko sie damit einging, aber es musste getan werden. Nachdem sie etwa 20 Telefonate geführt hatte, wurde sie sich wieder bewusst, wie gern sie doch Pläne ausheckte. Wäre es nur das, würde es ihr auch Spaß machen, aber die Verwirklichung des Plans war wieder etwas ganz anderes.

Sie legte das Handy weg und blätterte die Seite in ihrem Adressbuch um. Leer. Es gab niemanden mehr, den sie anrufen konnte, keinen der ihr weiterhelfen konnte. Alle waren bereits in ihre Überlegungen mit eingebunden, jeder hatte seine ganz spezielle, kleine Rolle in diesem Stück und jeder musste sie perfekt ausführen. Sonst würde ihr Drama scheitern. Joana war sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie sich hierbei auf viel zu viele andere Menschen stützte, die meisten wussten Gottseidank davon, aber manche mussten uneingeweiht bleiben. Sherlock zum Beispiel oder Lestrade würden mit allen Mitteln versuchen sie daran zu hindern. Sie gönnte sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause und setzte sich dann an ihren Laptop und begann zu schreiben.

In dem Moment vibrierte ihr Handy. Lestrade.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht.", murmelte sie und drückte ihn weg.

_Währenddessen im Polizeipräsidium_

Lestrade schnaubte wütend: „Sie hat mich schon wieder weggedrückt!" Er war kurz davor sein Handy in die Ecke zu werfen und zum Hotel zu fahren. Wenn es nötig war würde er sie auch persönlich aus dem Apartment schleifen und ihr dann mit größtem Vergnügen nicht nur die Leviten lesen. Was bildete die sich nur ein? Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie wusste, dass er sie anrief und auch weswegen. Schließlich hatte sie noch eine Aussage zu machen, die sie gestern nicht machen wollte. Soweit verstand er das auch noch, aber sie hätte sich an den Termin halten sollen. Sie hätte um acht Uhr in seinem Büro sitzen und die Aussage machen können, danach wäre es ihm herzlich egal gewesen, was sie tat, oder wo sie nicht war. Jetzt allerdings war das Fass am überlaufen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Donovan vorsichtig. Sie hatte ihren Chef noch nie so wütend erlebt. Vielleicht doch, aber ihr viel kein vergleichbarer Moment ein.

„Etwas, das ich bin vor kurzem für unmöglich gehalten hätte.", Lestrade atmete genervt aus und wählte eine ihm nur allzu bekannte Nummer.

„Was wollen Sie, Lestrade? Ich arbeite gerade!", fuhr ihn Sherlock in gewohnter Weise an.

„Guten Morgen.", sagte er übertrieben betont, „Ich will wissen, wo McKenzie ist."

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", das war eigentlich eine plausible Antwort, aber Lestrade wusste es besser, diesmal jedenfalls.

„Sie sind gestern immer mit ihr rumgerannt, Sherlock. Also wo versteckt sie sich?", fragte er wieder.

„Ich dachte sie wäre im Hotel, wo sollte sie sonst sein?", Sherlock hörte sich etwas gelangweilt an, aber Lestrade konnte noch etwas anderes in dessen Stimme erkennen, das ihn fast zum Grinsen brachte.

„Wollten Sie sich irgendwo treffen?"

„Wieso fragen Sie mich das? Rufen Sie sie doch selbst an. Ich muss jetzt weiter machen.", er war schon kurz vorm Auflegen, als Lestrade noch schnell einwarf: „Sie ist nicht erschienen um ihre Aussage zu machen und jedes Mal, wenn ich sie anrufe drückt sie mich auf die Mailbox."

Sherlock schwieg einige Momente, dann antwortete er langsam: „Wir wollten uns nirgendwo treffen, aber ich fahre schnell zu ihrem Apartment rüber. Sie sollten auch kommen."

„Was ist los, Sherlock?", fragte Lestrade mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch, bevor er aber eine Antwort bekam, hatte Sherlock schon aufgelegt.

_Bei Sherlock_

„Was wollte er?", fragte John, der neben Sherlock herging, nachdem dieser aufgelegt hatte. Sherlock steckte das Handy zurück in die Manteltasche und atmete gestresst aus.

„Was? Was ist los? Sherlock, reden Sie mit mir!", verlangte John und stellte sich vor seinen Freund, um ihn zum Stehenbleiben zu zwingen.

Sherlock sah ihn eine Weile nicht an, sondern ließ seinen Blick über die Häuser schweifen, dann antwortete er: „Irgendwas stimmt mit Jo nicht."

„Und was?", langsam war es John zu blöd immer eine Frage mit ‚Was' zu stellen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Heute Morgen hat sie mich abgewürgt …", fing Sherlock an.

„Als wäre das was neues.", brummte John dazwischen und fing sich einen beleidigten Blick von Holmes ein.

„Sie sagte sie hätte noch was zu tun, sagte dann aber nicht was und sie ist nicht aufgetaucht um ihre Aussage zu machen und drückt Lestrade jetzt auch immer auf die Mailbox. Irgendwas ist da komisch.", sagte er und holte sein Handy heraus.

„Was machen Sie da?", wollte John wissen.

„Ich rufe sie an, wonach sieht es denn aus?", knurrte Sherlock. Sekunden später schob er das Telefon wieder ein. „Sie drückt mich auch weg."

„Ok, und was machen wir jetzt?", wie immer kam sich John unzureichend vor, wenn es so viele Fragen auf einmal stellte, „Wir sollte zu ihr fahren und nachsehen ob alles stimmt."

„Dachte ich auch.", antwortete Holmes, „Gut dann los."

Sie hielten sich ein Taxi auf und fuhren zum Hotel, dort mussten sie feststellen, dass sie weg war. Einfach verschwunden sei und sie hatte auch nicht gesagt wohin sie gegangen war.

„Na toll.", antwortete John, „Jetzt müssen wir wohl noch ermitteln wo sie steckt." Eigentlich meinte er das sarkastisch und dachte, dass Sherlock das auch verstanden hatte, doch wie immer erreichte ihn der Sinn des Sarkasmus nicht. Sherlock nickte nur knapp und lugte zu der freundlichen Empfangsdame hinüber.

„Folgen Sie mir, John.", murmelte er und huschte an dem Personal vorbei, auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl. John wusste erst nicht was er tun sollte und wollte Sherlock eigentlich noch davon abhalten, aber das gelang ihm nicht … wie immer. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als hinter ihm her zu laufen und sich in den Fahrstuhl zu schmuggeln. Nachdem sich die Türen geschlossen hatten, schaute John zu seinem Freund auf: „Sie wissen hoffentlich schon, dass das nur sarkastisch gemeint war?"

„Wie auch immer. Ich habe keine Lust sie jetzt auch noch zu suchen, wie die Nadel im Heuhaufen, also entweder machen Sie mit oder ich machs allein.", er würdigte ihn keines Blickes und grinste schließlich, „Mit Ihnen wäre es allerdings weitaus lustiger."

„Wieso?", fragte John skeptisch und runzelte böse die Stirn, was hatte er denn jetzt verpasst?

„Was war das doch noch gleich mit Unterwäsche klauen?", fragte Sherlock, der sich bei dieser Frage wirklich zurückhalten musste um nicht gleich los zu prusten.

„Mein Gott Sherlock! Das war vor zehn Jahren!", beschwerte sich John leise, peinlich berührt und etwas entsetzt, „Und das war eine Gott verdammte Mutprobe, damit ich in diese Clique komme."

„Und haben Sie's geschafft?", frage Sherlock nach.

„Nein.", Johns Antwort fiel reichlich karg aus und er war auch nicht bereit, mehr von diesem schändlichen Kapitel seines Lebens preis zugeben.

„Und, wenn ich recht überlege, wurden Sie erwischt, oder nicht?"

„Ach jetzt halten Sie endlich die Klappe oder ich verpass Ihnen eine!", drohte John Sherlock und stierte verärgert die Tür an. Als sich diese endlich öffnete war er ungemein erleichtert.

Sherlock steuerte zielstrebig auf ein Zimmer zu und öffnete die Tür mit einem Universalschlüssel, den er Lestrade abgenommen hatte.

„Woher wissen Sie, dass das hier ihr Zimmer ist?", wollte John wissen.

„Buchungsbestätigung.", antwortete Sherlock knapp und machte auch keine Anstalten mehr von sich zu geben. Sie betraten schweigend das Zimmer und begannen sich umzusehen.

_Am Piccadilly Circus _

„Mike, nein, halt die Klappe und hör mir zu! … Danke. Ich will nur damit sagen, dass du mir da bei etwas helfen musst. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. … Ich weiß, dass das meistens anders ausgegangen ist als geplant und du mir meistens den Arsch retten musstest, aber dieses Mal geht es wirklich um Leben und Tod. … Ich schicke dir heute Nacht eine SMS und auf die sollst du reagieren, klar? … Nein, ich kann dir nicht sagen worum es geht, ich kann nicht offen reden. Ich werde verfolgt. … Keine Panik mir wird nichts passieren.", _wer's glaubt_, „Ich schicke dir Anweisungen und die sollst du befolgen, verstanden? … Gut. Dann brauche ich noch Caleb. Ich brauche seine Nummer.", Jo hielt einige Atemzüge inne und kramte dann einen kleinen Notizblock und einen Bleistift heraus, um sich die Zahlen zu notieren.

Als sie die Nummer bekommen hatte, verabschiedete sie sich von Mike und zog ihren Laptop hervor. Sie hatte noch einiges zu tun, bevor sie ihn heute Abend aufsuchen würde. Jo setzte sich auf die Bank, die sie markiert hatte und begann eine Seite eines Word-Dokuments zu füllen. Es war kein Abschiedsbrief, mit Sicherheit nicht. Sie hatte nicht vor Selbstmord zu begehen, obwohl ihr Vorhaben schon fast an Todessehnsucht grenzte. Dennoch formulierte sie den Text in der üblichen Weise, von der sie wusste, hoffte Sherlock würde es entziffern können.

Jo atmete tief durch und hob den Blick gen Himmel.

_Ich will bloß hoffen, dass das funktioniert. _


End file.
